Who am I?
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: Eighteen years have passes since Spain. Ada has been keeping herself busy, but nobody knows about Leon. There is somebody who is curious about him, though.
1. Prologue

We don't choose the world we are born into. We don't choose our parents, or the paths that they have chosen. We don't decide on what our lives turn out to be. On the other hand, we can choose to accept it and live by the rules that have been defined over the years.

I grew up in one such world, like the rest of the humans that dominate this world. I am one like them but I live outside of their boundaries, to some extent. I grew up alongside one of the most deadly spies in the world, Ada Wong. My mother.

She kept care of me but only to an extent, still making me learn the world on my own. It has made me greatly independent, and I think that is what she was trying to achieve. If it was, then she has succeeded.

She seems to be scared of me for some reason, and I can only guess it's because I look like my father. For her to be this cautious, he must have left a permanent mark. She never told me who my father was or is, if he is still living.

To have been that close to my mother would mean that he was important, or I was just a mistake of one of her techniques to gain information. She ensures me that I am not, but you can never be to sure with all the lies and deception that this world is fueled by.

I was kept a secret from her employer, who, in the year 2009, perished at the hands of Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar.

I was born in the cold November of the year 2005, and I am now 17. The year is 2023, and this was the year that I met my father, whether I wanted to or not.

My name is Garrett Wong, and this is the year my world came crashing down. Umbrella started it back then, and now it starts over in memory of them, in my hands.

* * *

**If you want to read a better prologue, or see how this all occurred, I suggest you read my other story Battle of the Sexes. It will be a better intro to this one to some extent. **


	2. Chapter 1 Curious

**Chapter 1 - Curious**

_The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity._  
~Dorothy Parker

Everyone's perspective on the world they live in is different. It should be because everyone's personality is altered that way. Some are slackers and see the world as too difficult or too complicated. Others over do everything. To them, there is too much to do in such a little time. Over achievers. Perfectionists.

The rest, well, they are all the same. Sheep in a world full of confusion. Following others, who, in turn, follow the people that are following them. Its one big cycle, but individually, they fall into one of those categories.

There are a select few, however, who work behind the scenes, getting things done that was never thought possible to the normal mind. People like me, my mother, and perhaps my father. I may never find out though.

People like me keep destruction from the world, at one point in time, but perhaps, are fueling something that may occur in the future. I may never live long enough to see that happen with the turmoil that is happening now, but that doesn't matter. For now, I will attempt to survive another day.

I work for the same organization as my mother, and she absolutely loathes it. She didn't want me to get caught up in such a terrible place, but it comes with something that you are grown up to. I don't mind it actually.

The missions that truly are deadly still provide the adrenaline rush that I savor. The feeling that the world is subjected to your will, and you control it. The power to do whatever you please. The feeling is astounding. To tell the truth, it's the only thing that keeps me were I am, and doing what I do. Without it, I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to live.

Today started out like most of them do. I was woken up from my much needed sleep by the blaring noise from my PDA. I pull myself up to look at the screen. _Report to the main conference room ASAP._ The letters are bright and fluorescent in the dimly lit room. _The sun hasn't even risen yet. _

I pressed at the bottom of the PDA, shutting off the screen, and returning my room to gloom. I knew that the time for resting was up, so I forced myself out of the cozy cocoon of blankets and stood.

I was pretty sure that I couldn't walk out there in my boxers, because that would lower my status. I threw on a pair of dark, loose jeans, and a black skin tight shirt. Ada always hates it when I wear this combination. It's fun watching her uneasiness. I'm guessing I look like father, and that makes her anxious. Occasionally making people tense is something I live for.

I shook my head, hoping the hair would just fall into place. Usually it did, so I had nothing to worry about. I stumbled out of the room, and shut the door behind me. _No need for any unwanted guests._

I knew these hallways like the back of my hand because, this was my home. I live at the organization, because I have nowhere to go, and have never known anywhere else anyways. Everyone here is practically family, except for the fact that I work for them. I'm not entirely sure if they would be hurt if there was a fatality in the mission, or just move on from it. Probably the latter of the two.

I entered the room and Ada was already present.

"Sorry I'm late. I was catching up on stuff." I announced to Ada and my employer.

"Well I'm glad you could finally join us, Garrett. Now to business." I walked up to the desk before he continued. "An old umbrella laboratory has been rediscovered in Australia. There have been reports of activity around that area recently. I would like you two to go and check it out. Eliminate the facility if is poses as a threat. Collect as much data as you can before you dispose of the establishment, if there is any. We cannot afford another mistake like Raccoon City."

I had only heard stories of that tragedy from my mother. She was one of the few survivors, and very lucky at that.

"That accident was 25 years ago. Why are we still dwelling on the past? Nothing like that has repeated itself so why are we being so cautious?" Ignorance is bliss.

He turns his steady gaze on me, tolerating my defiance. "Better safe then sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Great. A day of reviewing." I mutter sarcastically before turning and sauntering for the door. I hate the literary part. The action, on the other hand, is all me.

I leave the room and can hear them talking about me. I stay by the door and eavesdrop. My employer sighs. "His insolence mirrors yours. I see that is defiantly genetic."

Ada hums her agreement. "He has picked up those traits from me over the years. He has inherited them from his father as well. The resemblance is remarkable."

"Do either of them know?"

She's silent for a moment. "No, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"With his recklessness, it's going to be hard. He'll figure it out one way or another. He's a smart kid."

She sniffs her amusement. "Another unavoidable trait selected from the gene pool."

She never said which pool. I left before I could hear anymore. I went straight back to my room, angered that my mother refuses to tell me about my father. _What is so wrong that I cannot know of him? I know of nothing deadlier then a spy, but could there be? Is that why she is so frightened? But maybe it is the opposite. Maybe he isn't deadly, but not on the same side as us. There are people who believe we are doing the wrong thing, by collecting all this information. Is he on their side? But then why would Ada ever fall for him?_ All these questions are burning at my mind, and it's irritating that I will never get them answered. I take my fury out on the wall beside my room, punching it with such force, that it actually leaves a mark. _Maybe I don't know my own strength. _

I entered the room, forgetting about the wall, and retrieved my PDA. All the information I would need for this mission would be on here, and I would have to study it if I was to perform well.

I sigh and flop down onto the bed on my back. _So much for some R and R. _I grab the PDA and begin to flip through the files. These were only rumors after all. But knowing the disaster that humans have caused over the years, it would seem that this is likely.

A few things stick, the location and all the other rough details. The only thing that spikes my interest is the layout of the lab. It appears to be very intricate, but if you pay attention to the details, it's so easy to read.

After sucking out all the information I possibly could, I headed to the data base centre. I wanted to find out more about this umbrella base. The file was easy to locate. All of them were. There were hundreds of umbrella laboratories spread out across the world.

The ones that had already been removed had a red 'x' after their location. The abandoned ones were blank. The one that was under surveillance was highlighted. They were always ahead of the game, prepared before their employees were. Very efficient.

I clicked on it and the layout popped up. It was huge. The layout was like a mace. A long hallway led into a large room, one hundred feet across. From there, other small hallways branched off and multiple rooms were attached. Most of them were the size and shape of offices. It didn't make very much sense that there were so many offices in a laboratory. So where was the area that they created and tested the samples?

I looked over the blueprints, scanning them and taking in every detail. This place was beautiful in its own way. There was no sign of anything experimental on this map, so where could it be? None of the rooms seemed to have anything relevant to the operation, so where was it? Underground? There was no way to get there.

It was peculiar that there was no evidence of anything. I decided that this could wait until we had to go and uncover its secrets. There was something else that needed to be exposed. My secret. Well, technically not mine, my mothers.

I went into the person's data base and opened both her and my file. I examined Ada's, but it revealed nothing that I didn't already know. Mine was the obvious. Name: Garrett Wong. Age: 17. Sex: Male. Blah, blah, blah.

There was one blank space, and it was the other parent. Father: Unknown. It was left blank. This made me furious. Like hell they don't know, unless Ada kept the name to herself. She defiantly knew how to play people, including me.

I was about to sign off, when the unexpected caught my attention. It was the smallest of details too. The date this was created. There wasn't just one date, there were two. One was 7 years later then the first.

I checked back on Ada's, but there was only one date. I opened up some of the other peoples, but they only had one. Everyone in the world had a place here. It was the data base for the world. _Hmmmmm. That meant that there was something removed from the first one, something that isn't going to match others._

I opened up mine and my mothers and compared them. There was in fact something missing, and it was in the middle to avoid unwanted eyes. The DNA makeup. The DNA would tell me everything about who I was, but it wasn't in the base. They had completely removed it, but maybe, just maybe, there was a way to recover it.

I attempted to recover the file by accessing the main frame, but I was under qualified. I slammed my fist on the desk. This was only making it harder. I knew what I had to do, but it would take longer then necessary, and I would probably never have the time.

Somebody would catch me anyways, because they too keep me from reaching my answers. I don't know why. It seems like such a big stretch to keep such a little secret. _I am going to have to get my DNA and enter it into the machine, manually. Then I can reference it to all the possible genetic matches. _I realize that I am getting ahead of myself, as sharp clicks make their way towards the room.

I've grown accustomed to the sound, and react as such. I shut everything off, except for the prints of the establishment. This way I look like I'm not doing anything off topic.

Ada enters the room, as I pretend to look over the blueprints. "I suspected you were here. I recommend that you get something to eat and rest up for tomorrow's trip."

"It's still early."

"I suggest you renew your vision of time too."

I take the PDA out of my pocket and look at it. I flinched backwards in astonishment. _Too involved in my work._

I can feel Ada smirk from behind me. "Oh, and Kyle has been asking about you. He's in the mess hall." With that she leaves, and walks back down the hall.

I shoved the PDA back into my pocket and shut off the computer. I started from the room, but not before taking one last look at the computer. _I will find my father, even if it kills me._ With that, I left the room and went off to meet Kyle. I'm sure he has something to quiz me with anyways.

* * *

**How's that for a kick off? I know it's a little boring, but with this info, it could go anywhere! I'm taking a break from my other story, but in the meantime, read this. Or not. Whatever. Hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 2 Waiting Game

**Chapter 2 - Waiting Game**

_We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us._  
Joseph Campbell

Everyone has a purpose in life. Actually, it's more like they have the potential to do whatever they please, but their mind is set to do what they want. We could all make it somewhere successful, but we are too content with the low standards that we have set for ourselves. It makes us happier because personal goals are easier to achieve.

There are a few things that influence our choices. Friends, family, loved ones. But what about the people that we aren't related to? The ones that we look up to, to be our role model, showing us the world to our liking. They are there when we can't depend on our family, and that adds to our web of connections, extending it past the family tree.

Kyle is one such figure to me. He's ten years my senior, and is as confined to this work as the rest of us. He lost his parents during a car crash. His family was returning home after a family dinner, when some idiot ran a red. It hit the front of the vehicle and pushed it into the oncoming traffic. Both his parents and his sister were killed, and he was the only survivor.

The man who ran the red turned out to be drunk that night, and was also killed in the crash. The other people that happened to be in the crash walked away with minor injuries.

Kyle was fourteen at the time, and just barely survived. They found him unconscious and bleeding from a huge gash on his forehead. The organization offered him a position with them. Traumatized and with nowhere to go, he blindly accepted, unaware that he was bound to this job for life.

He has been offered to leave once, but he declined, the depressing thoughts of his family keeping him here. He regrets losing his freedom, but he's safer from the horror of his life in here.

I stopped in the entrance of the mess hall and looked over the slowly depleting room. It's a wonder that Kyle was still here. I spotted him at our usual table in the far corner, way from any unwanted attention.

He seemed consumed in something, and didn't notice me approach. I sat down across from him, and only then did he look up.

"Ah, Mister Invisible makes his appearance. What kept ya this time?" He knows me too well.

"The design of the umbrella base. It was so intricate, but there was no laboratory. I just don't understand."

He chuckles and I gave him a questioning look. "That would be normal. No one has ever figured out the design. I've been there a few times myself, and I couldn't find anything about it. Hey, who knows? Maybe you'll have some luck, and be the one to uncover its secrets."

It's a wonder how he knows of my missions before I have a chance to tell him. He knows his way around here better then I do, even if I had grown up inside of these walls.

"That's my plan when I get there." I attempted to stifle a yawn, but it wasn't successful.

"No rest for the wicked, is there?"

"No." I muttered, while rubbing my face. "I was hoping for some R&R before my next mission, but I guess I'm not so lucky."

"I think you should go and catch up on your sleep while you can then, but you need to eat something first."

"I'm not hungry."

"Maybe not, but you need your energy for tomorrow. You never eat in the mornings, anyways." He's right. The excitement for the day's mission is too busy plugging every other sense.

He pushed his plate forward, encouraging me silently. I rolled my eyes, and picked up half of the sandwich. _Grilled chicken sandwich. My favorite. _I take a bite, and practically swallow it whole. I had forgotten how good food tastes after a while without eating. _Serves you right. You shouldn't go so long without food just because the missions are exhilarating. _

I indulged in the sandwich, and Kyle gave me a smug grin from across the table, saying 'I told you so'. I give him a dirty look before finishing off the last of it.

There is one last thing I wish to ask of him before I leave. "I need to enter something into the data base. Will you help me?"

His voice becomes low and harsh. "Did you find it?"

"Find it? Wha?- Oh, you mean the fact that there was something missing with my report? Yeah, I did…. Wait, how did you know?"

"Keep your voice down! I've known for a while."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I whispered angrily.

He smirks. "You never asked."

I give him a dark look, and growl. "Fine. But will you help me?"

He sighs. "Alright. But tell me you have a plan."

I pick the apple off of the tray. "Of course." I take a bite, and leave him hanging. I finish swallowing, before I continue. "We need to sneak into the medical labs tonight and enter the DNA into the base."

"It's that simple, eh?"

"Yes. Just wait until the scientists are off duty, and we should have enough time." I eat some more of the apple.

"Mhm. And when is the proposed 'mission' going to happen?"

"11:00 sharp. They go off for a coffee break then for about fifteen minutes. That should give us a large enough time frame. Come and get me directly then, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be in my room, waiting for you." I drop the apple core back onto the tray, and walk off.

I can feel his eyes burning into my back right before I disappear from view.

From there, I went straight back into my room, shutting the door behind me. I flopped down on my back, the soft mattress breaking my fall. Now it was all waiting. And when you were waiting for something, time went by exceptionally slowly. But the patience would be well worth it when I get my answers.

* * *

I stared intently at the time on the PDA, waiting for the glowing numbers on the screen to switch one more number. _10:59. _I counted the unimaginably slow seconds until it hit 11:00.

My eyes flashed towards the door, as I heard a knocking. _Wonderful timing, as per usual._ I open the door and catch it before it can slam against the wall. The hallway lights have started to dim by now, and the majority of the light is coming from the main lobby. _The perfect light for roaming unnoticed_.

"Ready?"

"As always." I shut the door behind me, and we were off.

We traveled down the correct hallways to the lab in silence, keeping as secretive as possible. We arrived there in minutes, and were just in time to see the two scientists on duty leave for their coffee break. _11:04. _

We had roughly ten minutes to go in, conduct the procedures, and get out unnoticed. When they were out of sight, I tried the knob. To my disdain, it was locked.

Before I could utter any choice words, Kyle spoke from behind. "Before you do anything stupid, I have keys."

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was rolling his eyes. I heard them rattling as he brings them out of his pocket, and uses them on the door.

"There, Ace. No worries."

Now, it's my turn to roll my eyes. Kyle chuckles quietly as I shove past him and into the room.

It's an ok size considering there are others on the lower levels. This one has two rows of desk and counter space, fully equipped with chemicals, microscopes and whatever else the scientists had to work with. At the far end is the data computer. Any results and findings are entered into it and sorted into files.

Kyle shuts the door behind himself and you both begin to make your way over to the computer. He is the guy who can access the files and add the data, you just need to supply the DNA. He quickly accesses it, and opens up your file. From this computer, data can be added or removed. He hits add and a secondary screen pops up. They need a blood sample.

I turn and scan the room. "There has to be syringes somewhere."

"Look by the rest of the blood samples. It would make sense."

"Obviously."

I stride over to that area, and search for and sign of a needle. I opened various drawers and cupboards until I happened across them. I grabbed one and went back to Kyle.

He was exceptionally good at taking blood. I hand him the syringe, show him my arm and clench my fist.

"You sure you don't want to put a band around your arm?"

"No time. Just do it."

He shrugs. "Your pain, not mine."

He lowers it to a fairly large vein, and pushes it in. I felt the sting of the metal rod piercing my skin and look away. _It's only a needle. A needle that will give me answers. Suck it up. _

When he collects all that he needs to, he removes it quickly and returns directly to the comp. I press a cotton ball to the pin hole in my arm, and watch in wonder.

He inserts the needle right into the machine and it accepts it, drawing the blood directly from it. It slowly starts to upload the data, but I could feel Kyle's uneasiness.

"What?"

"The processing wont be done until morning."

"What!?"

"The server is down in some parts because it's late. I can shut it off here and it will continue uploading but it will take longer."

I didn't have time to respond as i heard footsteps begin to approach at a leisurely pace. _Coffee break is over._

"We don't have time to decide. Shut it off, and I guess I can wait for the results. It's not like I haven't waited anyway. A little longer won't hurt."

He nods, and shuts off the program. It's too late, though. The scientists are at the door, and that was your only escape.

"Oh shit."

My next instinct is to hide, but Kyle's voice interrupts me thoughts. "Get behind the computer. There's an air duct there, and you should be able to fit into it."

"What about-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll hold them off long enough for you to escape."

I passed him a look of gratitude, and squeezed my way behind the CPU. It's a wonder that Kyle knows of this. Maybe he has other secrets that he hasn't told me about, but not is not the time to deliberate over it.

I felt for the vent and manage to rip it from the wall before the first scientist enters. It's Dr. Samarodin. He will brush off the fact that Kyle's in here. He's been here too long, and knows everyone too well. He used to be a field agent until he blew out his knee. He then retired and became a scientist. Thankfully, Kyle is in his good book.

The next doctor that enters is Dr. Wilcox. You have to hold yourself from swearing. She is much younger then Dr. Samarodin, and for that, she is much stricter. It was an even battle.

I slid backwards into the vent and slid the grate into place. Now, all I could do was watch.

"But the genetic make up of the virus isn't compatible with its host, therefore- Oh, Kyle! What are you doing here at this hour?" Dr. Samarodin says, astounded to find Kyle in this area.

"Oh, hello Doctor. I was just checking up on the umbrella lab files. Garrett is going to the one in eastern Australia tomorrow and I just wanted to review the files. The laboratory's secret hasn't been cracked yet, and I wanted to take another view and look at the details. Nobody was here, so I led myself in." He lies smoothly, and I would have believed it, if I hasn't been in the room with him.

"The door was locked."

"No it wasn't." He lied again.

"Hmmmm. I guess this old age is catching up to me. But why are you here instead of the employees data base?"

"This one has more access to information. I just wanted to be sure I didn't miss anything. I'm done now, so I'm leaving."

"Not so fast. I'm going to need you to sign a release form in case anything in the database is tampered with." Dr. Wilcox sounds from behind Dr. Samarodin.

"Oh Katie, don't worry about it. Kyle is trustworthy. I doubt he has done anything, other then what he has said. Right, Kyle?"

"Yes." His voice is stone cold with truth, even if he's bluffing. It's strange that he has gotten so good at it, but I guess in this profession it's a must.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, we have work to do before we hit the hay."

"Right. I'll leave you to it."

I watch Kyle leave the room and head in the direction in his room.

Katie is glaring the entire time. "Why did you let him off so easily?"

"Because. He's a lot like I was in my younger days. Always wanting to find things."

I left at this time, to let Dr. Samarodin give Dr. Wilcox his youth speech. _That bitch gets what's coming for her._

I weaseled my way through the vents and made it to a safe point. The vent exit was right in front of my room. _What a coincidence._

I kicked the vent open and jumped out. The sound hadn't alerted anybody yet, and it was my chance. I shut the vent and hurried into my room, shutting the door. I stripped down to my boxers, and flung myself onto the mattress. _I'll have my answers in no time. _

_

* * *

_

**It's up! Finally. The site was down today for a while, but I finally managed to get it up. With the change of the semester, life just got more hectic. I shouldn't even be doing this now, but I am cause I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 Keep Trying

**Chapter 3 - Keep Trying**

_Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new_  
_- Albert Einstein_

We keep secrets for our own reasons. Whether it's to keep something hidden that is unnecessary information, or to retain it from leaking into the wrong ears. In its own way, it is protection. A twisted and distorted form of safety.

Everyone has them, but by now, we are accustomed to it and we brush it off until someone admits that they have one. Then our interest sparks, and we are drawn in and desperately try to uncover it. Why do we only prey on those who admit it? Are they an easier target because they have revealed that little piece of information that can expose the rest? Maybe they wish to share the information and are hooking us onto them, so we must seek them for answers. Manipulation.

We all carry them heavily on our shoulders. And now, I have one to match. I've never been one for secrets. I had no purpose for them, for they only clouded the mind with regret. This confidential piece of information will only be that way for a little while. When I get what I am searching for, it will be revealed anyways. This is the one thing that is keeping it from leaking.

Like the usual morning of the mission, I got up, got mercenaries gear on and attached the weaponry. Ada wore her usual flashy clothing. This time, she chose a blood red, dress like top, which is cut at an angle at the thighs. Leggings are worn underneath with high, black leather boots. She always has to make a fashion statement.

Me and Ada loaded the private jet and were off. It takes about 8 hours from Denver, Colorado to Jiggalong, Australia by jet. From there, it's about an hour to Disappointment Lake by helicopter. The organization has high quality air transport that isn't on the market anywhere else. Even the American government doesn't have technology this advanced.

The ride there is always the worst because of the waiting. We took our respective seats as the jet left the ground.

I watched the earth fade away from below until I couldn't see it through the layer of clouds, and that's when Ada spoke up from beside me. "Get some sleep. It will take away some time, and it looks like you could use it too."

I turn to her but she hasn't looked up from whatever she is reading. I attempt to keep calm, and wonder if she knows more then she is saying. I push it off for now and listen to her words of wisdom. I recline the seat, and shut my eyes, hoping for a little bit of rest before the work. For some reason, I actually began to drift off.

I have never figured out something. Before I had fully fallen unconscious, I swore I heard Ada humming some sort of lullaby. I can't confirm it, and for all I know, it could have been the hum of the engines. I doubt she'll ever share that information anyways, but why would she sing to me? Me! She's hiding so much more then I will ever know.

Some time later, I awoke to the feeling of falling. I darted up in the seat, wondering if we had had been shot down. I realized we had not because nobody had actually reacted at all. I calmed myself, slightly embarrassed that I had acted so irrationally. Ada hadn't noticed, and if she did, she kept it well hidden. Something so small shouldn't have made me jump like that, but I can only guess that it's my mind at work, with one secret.

I felt the wheels touch down with a slight jolt and the plane slow its speed, before we were aloud to get off. We exited and headed towards the already waiting helicopter without as much as a single word spoken. We boarded that one and were off.

It was quite hard to fall asleep on a helicopter due to the quickly spinning blades on top, but it's not like I was going to fall asleep again.

The scenery was nice to take in, and I had forgotten that the opposite side of the world is the opposite season. Stupid error. It may have been the cold beginning of November there, but it was the hot beginning of November here. I was defiantly overdressed, but I could handle it until I had served my purpose here.

The hour took way longer then it should have. The growing agitation for the mission that lay ahead really didn't help the scenario. When Lake Disappointment finally came into view, it got even worse. We were minutes away but they continued to drag on and on and on. I was close to ripping out my hair, strand by strand, but held down that unruly urge.

Finally, the helicopter touched the ground and I jumped off. The adrenaline was already beginning to pump through my veins at the thought of being able to go through a mission, using strength and wit to outsmart any opponent who stood in my way. I could take down the world if I so wished.

Ada and I loaded various weapons into numerous holsters and pockets. I strapped a tactical shotgun to my back. It's my favorite weapon aside from my handgun. My knife is already in place as it should be, so I finish loading an assortment of ammo and grenades into different pockets. I finished off the last few straps and was as ready as I ever could be.

Ada finishes off just as I do, and we head into the supposedly abandoned base along the waters edge. The doors were already open, which gave some signs as to an already inhabited base.

I turned on the laser to my handgun, as did Ada. There was no room for mistakes in this profession. A mistake would surely lead to death anyway.

She gave me a hand signal to move forward and into the darkened hallway. It was eerily quiet, and the damp darkness should have dulled out that effect. A singular bulb, emitting a low humming noise, was the only sound. Other then that, it felt like the surrounding silence was pressing in on me, threatening to suffocate with the lack of any living organism.

We stalked forward, preparing for the unexpected. The hallway ahead was pitch black, and threatened to consume us with its everlasting darkness. Still, there was no sound. It was nerve-wracking, waiting for something to occur, when there could be nothing there, but ultimately there was.

I unhooked the flashlight from my belt, and crossed it under my gun. Now I was sure to be prepared, unless of course, the enemy was invisible. Again, I began to stalk forward, just waiting for the chance to spring onto my unsuspecting prey.

The sound had faded to white noise, or in this case, black noise. When I thought that I was unable to take anymore of this torture, the hallway ended. All that stood in the way of us and, who knows what, was a thin metal door.

I took my position beside the door ready to open it, as Ada went in for the kill, so to speak. She settled into place and it was time for action. I gave her the signal before throwing open the door, and letting her lead into the brightly lit room.

It burned at my retinas for some time before I finally got used to it, and was able to scan the room for any sign of intruders.

To my dismay, there weren't any. I tried not to let my disappointment show, but Ada saw it. "You shouldn't be so eager to kill. It should be a last resort if people are in your way." She scowls slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." I brush it off. Those bastards had to pay. Every last one of them, even if they haven't done anything yet, they are bound to do something soon. I put it upon myself to scrub the earth clean of _that_ filth. "I think we should split up. There's too much space to cover and not enough time. I'll take the east side and you take the west."

Ada nods and from there we split up. I had studied the map hard, and for some reason, I was drawn to this side. The laboratory wasn't symmetrical but was it supposed to be? Right now that wasn't important. Finding the supposed intruders and putting an end to whatever it was they were doing was top priority.

I went down the hallway keeping silent, and checking the doorknobs to see if they were open. They were all locked unfortunately. I took a left and tried the next hallway. Again, I was unsuccessful. My frustration was beginning to grow. By the next hallway, I was going to give up. If this was so hopeless, then what is the point?

I checked the first doorknob…

No success.

Same with the second.

Third.

Fourth.

Fifth.

Si…

It was open.

I pushed it open slowly, leading with my weapon, unsure of what to expect. The room was dark and empty, except for a running computer. It was giving off a pale blue light. Nothing seemed to be on the screen, but that only added to the curiosity.

I pushed myself in and took a better look at the room, with only the dim computer light and my flashlight for visibility. Coincidentally, the room had nothing in it aside from the desk, computer and a few filing cabinets. Papers were thrown all over the room, covering every surface aside from the floor, which on the other hand, was remarkably clean.

There was nothing of any interest to me in the room, so I went back to the door. "Why can't I just have a little…" I was cut short from my muttering, by someone _else's_ voice.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the sound of it, there were two people. Every second they got closer and closer and closer. Peculiar as it was, I had to find somewhere to hide. I couldn't alarm them of my position. I was sent to eliminate them, and why not do it in style?

I scrambled onto the filing cabinet beside the door and hid in the shadows, waiting for the perfect chance to strike my prey. I listened intently to their conversation, gathering as much information as I could, before I lay waste to them. The only problem with my plan was the fact that the walls were practically soundproof and it was hard to make out what they were saying until they were practically in the door.

"…because we are the only one's who know how to get to the basement." The first mans voice is low and rough like he has swallowed sandpaper a few times over.

"Right, right. It is smart to keep it a secret, but we need more people if we are to keep the operation going." The second mans voice is exactly the opposite of the first. An irritating pitch that sounds like he's chocking on something.

The handle on the door turned and was pushed open leisurely.

"Ah yes. I know your worries. Don't worry. In time, people will see our reasoning's, and they will be _dying_ to join." He gives a dark chuckle.

The second guy doesn't seem so sure. "I don't know. We need them alive to experiment."

"It shouldn't be much longer. We finally got the password for this computer anyway, so the first steps can be taken." The first guy walks up to the computer, and stands almost shamefully. "Do you remember the password?"

The second guy sighs and walks up beside his accomplice. "It's Progenitor."

"I don't know how you remember these things."

"I don't know how you forget them."

I had been so lost in the conversation that I had almost forgotten my main objective. One of these people has to die and the one with the deep voice didn't seem to have a very good memory. He wouldn't be as useful in the long run.

I drew my knife from its sheath soundlessly, and watched it catch the glow from the computer. _They won't even see it coming._ I didn't want to move or make a sound, so I had to attack from the position I was in. I leaped off the cabinet and at the first guys back.

I never saw it coming.

He whipped around grabbing my neck and my hand with the knife, and threw me to the floor and disarmed me in one move.

"Ah! I wad wondering when you were going to strike. You do know it's not polite to eavesdrop."

The second guy stood wide-eyed and speechless beside him.

"Now what to do with our little friend?" I could feel his cold gaze on me even if I couldn't see his eyes. "Who do you work for?"

He was toying with my knife in his hand. _Nobody touches my knife, 'cept for me. _

Somehow I had to draw my handgun and take them down. Kill one and injure the other, but this situation was not in my favor.

"Not going to answer, m' boy? There's more then one way to skin a cat, you know."

Again, I stayed silent. I felt at my leg for my handgun, but it wasn't there. _Dammit! I must have lost it earlier! _

"Looking for this, m' boy?" His other hand was holding my gun.

"How did you…" I couldn't stop myself from speaking, and it may cost me.

"Ah, he speaks!" He seemed so much happier, enjoying it more and more. "It took years to master that skill, m' boy. You almost had me, except for one slight mistake. But now to business. Are you going to tell me who you work for?"

Not a word.

"Have it your way then."

* * *

**I love this ending. I am so cruel. Sorry it took so long to get up, life was just hectic and I lost inspiration for a while. Yes, it's short and kinda boring, but bare with me. I had to get it up because it was getting on my nerves. Hope you all like though. PS. Special thanks to JillSandwich for her over and above support. Get well soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 Asking the Inevitable

**Chapter 4** - Asking the Inevitable

_My advice to you is not to inquire why or whither, but just enjoy your ice cream while it's on your plate -- that's my philosophy.  
- Thornton Wilder_

Why? Why do we ask why? Why is it the most commonly asked? Why do we ask so many questions and expect answers, correct answers? Why do we wonder things? Or think things over, considering all sides? We also ask ourselves why we did something, and if we had done it differently, if it would have changed the outcome. Why did we do it this way instead of that way? Why didn't we move from the knife coming at us? It's such a minor question, yet we ask it excessively. I find myself asking why too many times in my life, but at this particular moment, it was necessary.

Why hadn't I rolled out of the way of the knife? Could I have defended myself somehow and taken them both out? Why hadn't I tried? Why was I so transfixed in that particular spot? Well, the past is the past, even if it was just seconds ago. So I didn't make the right decision. Story of my life. We learn from our mistakes and to learn, we must make them.

The blade of my own knife pierced the bicep of my right arm. My good arm. I didn't scream in pain. I didn't do anything but look at the sickly sight.

There was nothing to do now that the deed had been committed. Shock was keeping me quiet, even as the blood started to pool out onto the floor. I didn't even know what to do. Pull it out and use it to my advantage, or leave it in there because it would suppress the bleeding?

I didn't really consider the options. I just let the animal instinct to survive and kill take over. I pushed myself up onto my left elbow and swept the guy off of his feet in one swift movement. He fell onto his back and it gave me the chance to attack him at his weakest.

I sat up and threw myself onto him, pressing my knees onto his upper arms, rendering them useless. I closed my good hand around his neck, threatening his well being. My other arm was next to useless, still bleeding out uselessly.

I released his neck and grabbed my gun back from his hand. I gave a small devilish smile. I was now in control. It didn't last for very long. The other guy came and tackled me shoving me back to the ground.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been my left arm, but that was just a dirty move. The guy I had been sitting on took hold of the chance and stood up. I had to act fast because there was no way I was going to be able to take down two of them, especially with my arm.

It was beginning to throb in dull pain and I could only guess that the pain was catching up with me.

I opened fire on the bigger guy, unloading a clip into his chest. It was a little much, I have to say, but there was no way I wanted to be at a disadvantage with these guys.

He fell to his knees and then to his face, landing inches from me feet. I quickly looked back up at the other guy. He looked utterly shocked by the death of his friend. He got over it quickly and rage took over his features.

He charged at me, but I was ready. I took aim at his knee, only wanting to injure him so much because I needed information. I pressed the trigger. It clicked. The magazine was empty.

_Oh shit…_

There was no way I could possibly reload in time because he was practically on me. He screamed at he launched himself at me going for my throat. For the second time, I let instinct take over. I lifted my legs and pressed them into his gut, using his momentum and throwing him onto the computer. The effort also cost me my already low adrenaline.

The guy wasn't unconscious but it looked like he took a pretty hard hit to the head. I took the chance to reload my handgun and maneuver myself onto my feet. He must have hit something on the keyboard because something was activated.

**Drop sequence has been activated. Preparing room for decent in 30 seconds. **The mechanical woman's voice filled the small room.

I looked around before heading towards the door. There was no way in hell that I wanted to be dropped in such a small room. I tried the handle but it was already locked for the decent. I knew I had to keep calm because freaking out would only make things worse.

Before we went down, I had to get my answers. So I turned back to the other guy. He was crouched next to the desk, his shoulders shaking slightly. I smirked. If he was this scared, it would work to my advantage of threatening him.

I began towards him, but stopped abruptly when his crazed laughter filled the air. "Finally! I never thought possible to this day coming! I got rid of that… thick skulled idiot and can gain all this information on my own!" I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself, but I listened. Maybe I wouldn't have to make this guy spill. He seemed to be doing it himself. "Umbrella's central information base is here! Why? Well, it's so obvious! No one could find this base! And being in Australia, well, who would ever think it was here?"

He shuddered violently before falling to the floor. His eyes rolled back and it stopped. He had died. Forever frozen in the position of extreme agony.

I wondered why or even how he had died. Maybe he had some sort of mental illness and all it took to start it was a hard hit to the head. Well, whatever it was, he was done. To stay on the safe side I went over and check his pulse. That confirmed it.

**Drop sequence has been activated. Preparing room for decent in 10 seconds.**

This just kept getting better and better. I thought the time would have been up and over with, but no, it has to be dragged out. I didn't count out loud, so I had to do it.

"Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

O..!"

I had to clench my teeth together at the feeling of falling. I hate that feeling. The laws of physics should not be tempered with.

When the room finally came to a stop, I heard the door unlock.

**Drop sequence complete. You may now exit the room.** The mechanical woman's voice sounded, and proved it was safe to make my exit.

I got my handgun at the ready, because I had no idea where I was. I'm pretty sure the rest of the world hadn't a clue as well. I pressed my ear to the door. No sound. I took a deep breath. It was a promising sign, but then again, a hundred highly trained soldiers could be waiting there silently. I was cornered anyways, so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and began to turn it slowly. If I happened to be ambushed, I wanted the element of surprise. I began to push the door open, peeking through the opening.

There was nothing there. It was a dark painted room with a huge computer straight ahead. I opened the door enough so I would fit through and went into the room. I took a few steps in, crouched and ready to attack anything that moved.

After a few minutes of scanning the room, and seeing absolutely nothing, I stood up. The room had no lighting except for a circle in the spot I was standing and on the over-sized monitor straight ahead.

I took a step toward it, wondering what it could possibly be doing down here.

**Unidentified personnel. Beginning scanning process.**

I froze up in my tracks. There was no way I could let it scan me. I would obviously be an intruder and be destroyed, however that would be. I spun around and sprinted for the door. I threw myself into it when the doorknob didn't work. I rattled it a few time, shaking viciously.

**Personnel identified. Garrett Wong. Proceeding with video replay.**

_It knows who I am? But… how?_

"Hello Garrett." A calm and cool voice sounded from behind me.

I swung around gun at the ready, only to point it at the large monitor. A middle-aged man with black sunglasses and slicked back blond hair was looking back at me.

"There is no need to be alarmed, as I am sure you are. If you don't already know who I am, my name is Albert Wesker."

I lowered my gun and watched the screen. It was only a movie after all.

"I am sure that you have heard stories about me from the Organization as well as your mother, but that's a matter for a different time. I have one thing to request of you, but it needs your full attention. When I died, I had started research on a new virus. This one is not for destructive purposes, but for a personal matter of upgrading the human body. With that, I had left research unfinished and I need someone to take it all over. You have the potential and correct genetic makeup, like me, to complete the research. I will leave the rest of the details for later, if you so choose to accept my offer." A black leather gloved hand comes up and pushes his glasses a little more into place. "I will give you time to consider this possibility. You know where to find me if you accept. Now go. Ada is looking for you and you don't want this place to be discovered." He ends abruptly as the screen regains its pale look.

The door unlocks from behind me, and I know it's my cue to leave. I had better leave if Ada was looking for me.

I was questioning all these things as I rode the elevator back up.

_How does he know all of this? And how do I even have the same genetic make up as him? How would I even have that?_

Then it hit me.

_Could I be his son? But I look nothing like him! Or do I? Is that why Ada would be hiding it? How am I supposed to get the truth out?_

_

* * *

_**Finally! I cannot spell at this time, considering I've only had 14.5 hours of sleep in the last 72. And at 1:01 in the am, it doesn't help the situation. Whatever. Anyways, just got over a cold and Spring Break is almost over for me. How sad is that? I'm jealous of all of you who are starting it next week. Couldn't they add a week? Or a year or so? Enough of my depressing life! Hope you all enjoy this chapter that is shorter then it should be! I'm babbling now... Just go read and review! I love all of you who do review it! Ada and Leon is definably a dying breed... Now I'll shut up and not go get some sleep! Ciao!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5 The First Meeting

**Chapter 5 **- The First Meeting

_"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the the universe."_  
- Albert Einstein

Why do we always want to dig deeper? Find more? Always keep uncovering information until it satisfies out need? The only problem with this is the fact that sometimes we dig too deep, and get answers we never wanted. Ultimately, we wanted answers. Whether we are happy with them or not, is our own preference.

I was going to get my answers. I don't care what the truth was, I wanted it. I didn't know what to expect. I just needed an explanation.

I got out of the room, and back to the main level. I made sure I shut the door and made it look like I had found nothing. I wandered back to the main room, silently hoping I could beat Ada back. I was wrong on that account.

I was clutching my arm, the blood seeping through my fingers. She rushed to my side and interrogated me with an onslaught of questions. I brushed most of them off, saying I had found nothing. She didn't believe me, obviously because my arm was giving something away. I told her I encountered two lost men and dealt with them, they hadn't found anything and neither had I.

She bandaged me up quickly and we left the facility, boarding the helicopter. There was hardly any conversation on the way to Jiggalong. From there, we got back onto the jet and headed in the opposite direction that we arrived from, heading west instead of east. I didn't really take note of it, until we were nearing the east coast of the states.

There hadn't been much conversation between the two of us on the flight, until we got a video message from the Organization. The screen between the two seats slid down from the roof and a picture of our employer appeared.

"I'm assuming the mission went as planned?" He said half asking.

"Yes. Nothing of any general interest was found. Garrett encountered two hostiles but he dealt with them. He sustained a wound on his upper arm. Nothing fatal." Ada filled him in.

"Ah. That's great to hear that we didn't lose any agents. If there was nothing gained from there, then I guess I will dispose of the facility."

"No!" I put in quickly. I got awkward looks from both Ada and my employer.

"I just think that with a little more time something could be gained." I explained. It wasn't a lie, seeing as I still needed the information.

"Well, I suppose we can leave it up for further exploration, but the second another civilian has discovered it, it will be disposed of."

"Thank you sir." Relief flooded over me.

"Now, the reason I called is because of you will be staying overnight in Washington, DC."

I wasn't alarmed by it, but something was up.

"Why?" My mother asked this time.

"There has been a slight malfunction with the technology." He gives her a stern look. She returns it, and it's almost as if they are sharing some silent conversation. It makes me think that something is up.

"Alright." She finally answers.

She shows no emotion, but I can feel something. Uneasiness maybe? She shouldn't have a reason to unless the _malfunction_ is more then they are saying it is. I keep calm because if I started freaking out, everything would fall to pieces. I would get my answers soon enough.

_Where is Kyle with my answers anyways?_ But then again, he may not have been able to send them because of this electronic fault.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then. Goodbye." The computer screen blinked to black as the man disappeared. The screen slid back up, and an uneasy silence filled the air.

An automated voice filled the air making us both jump. **Aircraft will be landing shortly. Prepare for impact. **It kind of sounded harsh the way the computer made it sound. None the less, we were ready to go when we landed.

We exited the jet and went straight for a black corvette. It's a wonder that they already have one prepared.

As we slid into the leather seats, I decided to break the silence. "So, where are we headed?"

"A hotel." She doesn't pause, but it almost seems as if she is reassuring herself against a second idea.

"I figured as much. But which one?"

"One in the center of the city."

"Ah." That didn't really answer my question, but I would get my answer when we got there. I had another question on my mind, but I had to find my way of asking it. "Who is my father?" I asked bluntly.

She sighs. "We've been over this. It's not important."

"Like hell it's not. I should know who my own father is."

"I know you want to, but it's for your own protection. And for his."

"How are we protecting him? It's not like I'm going to find him and kill him."

"You may not, but there are others who are more then willing to kill him."

"Why would they want to do that? Is he that bad?"

"No. He is a good man." _Is. I caught onto that. He is still living, which means it can't possibly be Wesker. Thank god. _

"Then wouldn't it be more use protecting him?"

"He has all the protection he needs." Her voice is monotone, but I can almost detect some sort of sadness. _Is she sad to be without him all this time? _

"So why didn't you ask to leave the Organization and be with him?"

"I owe the Organization my life. I doubt they will let me leave, so I stuck around." I can tell that wasn't the truth, but who am I to know?

Then a slightly depressing thought hit me. "Does he even know who I am?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does my father know I exist?"

She pauses for a second. "No."

I could feel my brow crease. I was straight out angry, and the worst part was, I couldn't do anything about it. "Will I ever get to meet him?"

She doesn't answer, but that's all the conformation I needed.

There wasn't time for any more questions as we pulled into the parking lot. We didn't have any bags to take in, being as we didn't have any idea we were going to stay overnight in D.C. We checked into an executive suite, with two queen beds and a master bathroom in each. Money was not an issue. Working in secret organizations under the government always had its perks.

Of course we had fake ID. Ada was Linda Wolfe and I was her son, Dustin Wolfe. We made our way to the top floor, again little being said.

It was easy to talk to her when there was something to say, but when there wasn't, it was just silence. Not awkward silence, just a peacefulness of enjoying each others company.

We entered the room and went to our respective rooms. I threw myself onto the bed, accidentally landing on my arm and groaning in pain.

"Let's try not to injure ourselves more then we already have, alright?" My head snapped up to see Ada standing in the doorway, smirking at me.

"Yeah, I got that now."

"I'm going to take a shower. If you need something just holler. And please. Stay. In. The. Room."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it." She enforces, glaring at me.

"Ok, fine." I grumble.

She leaves me in peace and goes to shower. _It's not like there's anything to do here anyways._

I barely had time to relax before my PDA went off again. _Do these people _ever rest? I roll onto my good side and fish the electronic device from my pocket. I hit the bottom button. Instead of the usual video transmission, it's a text message.

_You have one mission while you are in D.C. Kill Leon S. Kennedy. You will receive his residential coordinates in a moment. _It was kind of an ominous report, seeing as the director could have told us on the plane.

I maneuvered myself off of the bed and went towards Ada's room. By the sounds of it, she was already in the shower. I didn't want to disturb her because I knew she liked to relax. I decided against my better judgment to tell her, and decided to just go and perform the deed myself.

I sent her a message on the PDA saying that I was going to kill some Kennedy guy. I didn't think I needed back up, considering it was only one fellow.

I received the location of the man. There was no need to take the car, seeing as the apartment building where this Leon guy was staying was just a few blocks away. _This is going to be easy. _

I walked straight out of the room and down to the main floor. I exited the building immediately and followed the map to his building. It only took several minutes to walk there. The streets were still busy with life. The big cities like this didn't rest. There was always someone going somewhere.

When I saw the apartment building, I was wondering who this guy was. It was a huge building, yet clean and well kept. _He must have a pretty good job. I wonder why they want him dead. _

The floor that he was living on was relatively high up. The 16th floor. It was going to be harder to get that high from the outside of the building. _Then again, if there was no challenge, this would be really boring. _

I scanned the walls looking for my starting point. I finally spotted it on the side of the building, away from unwanted eyes. There was a fire escape. I made my way over.

The dark provided excellent cover but it was harder to see what was being done. The end of the ladder was a good foot above my head, so I had to jump to reach it and pull myself up. My arm screamed in pain, but I ignored it because I had a much more important job to do.

After that, it was an easy climb. One plat form to the next. On one of them, I clipped the corner, making it rattle loudly. I gritted my teeth and waited. Nothing happened. Nobody checked.

After those gurgling seconds past, I realized what had happened. My gun had been bumped off and was now laying stories below, on the pavement. I cursed silently. _I'll just have to use my knife then. I'm sure I'll have the advantage anyways._

I continued my incline towards the 16th floor, not looking back. I had to do what I came for, for whatever reason that may have been.

Finally, I made it to the window I was looking for. I peered through the fairly clean glass into a dimly lit room. Somewhere to the left something was glowing a golden light. I could only guess that it was a lamp somewhere in the living room. Something was flashing from that area too, and it was probably a TV. _The noise will make it all the easier to get in._

I slid my knife into the side of the window, hopefully loosening the lock. I move it back and forth until I heard a muted click. The window was unlocked. I doubted it had alerted the guy who was about to be my prey. I pulled my knife back out and began to push open the window, making as little noise as possible.

When it was all the way open, I jumped through it and rolled into a standing position. I was facing the couch ready to attack the enemy. He would have heard me enter and should have looked up. There was no movement.

The TV was flashing some show on something. I really didn't pay attention to it as I crept up on the target. I slid my knife out soundlessly and slammed myself into the sofa. I looked over and there was no one there.

My eyes widened as I realized how smart my opponent was. I felt him grab both my arms and press a knife to my throat.

"What do you want?" The voice growled. He kept incredibly calm and seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"You're good. Didn't see this coming." I congratulated him, knowing that I could be killed at any moment.

He didn't even notice it, only digging the cold metal into my neck even farther. "I have no reason to keep you alive, so tell me why you're here, or I will kill you."

I swallowed hard against the blade. "Isn't it obvious?" I was toying with his patience. It was going to cost me and I knew it.

"I know that. But why? What reason is it this time?" _This time? Wow, there have been previous attempts on this guy._

"I dunno." He forced the sharp edge impossibly closer. I could feel warmth starting to well up at the contact. _He's drawing blood! _"I swear! They just sent me without reason!" I could feel the sweat beading up on my forehead.

"Stop this insanity now!"

* * *

**Yay for clifthanger endings! I'm sorry for taking so long to upload these chapter, but I'm working on other writing and having a life. I'd tell you but 20% don't care and 80% are happy that I have them. I like the 80%. Not really. Oh well. My eyes hurt and I'm gonna go sleep and I hope you like this in the mean time. Ciao! **


	7. Chapter 6 Ironic Pain

**Chapter 6 **- Ironic Pain

_"The supreme irony of life is that hardly anyone gets out of it alive."_  
- Robert A. Heinlein

Irony is such a funny thing. It's great in everyone's normal lives, yet it adds such an unimaginable twist, it's unexpected. If you actually stop and look for anything that is ironic, it's not that hard to spot. It's shown in so many forms.

On top of that, there are different levels of irony. There's the small stuff, like what people say. Then there's the huge stuff. For instance, barely an hour earlier, you were discussing who your father was and you end up being sent to kill someone, who, in the end, turns out to be that figure. This was my scenario, except, I had absolutely no idea at the time.

We both turned our heads to look at the figure who had spoken. Ada. She was absolutely glaring at me. If looks could kill…The man who was holding the knife to my throat was the one who spoke up first. "Ada?"_ Wait. He knows her? _

"What did I tell you about leaving the room without consulting me first?" She hissed.

"You usually want to relax, so I let you." I realized how similar my voice was to the other guys.

"I don't care. I told you to tell me first." She removes her stare from me and over to the other guy and her eyes soften significantly. "You mind letting your son go?" She smirks as she watches our expressions.

My eyes went wide enough that I swear they were going to fall out of my head.

I felt the knife leave my throat quickly and drop to the floor. I stepped forward and turned to face Leon. His expression must have mirrored mine because he looked just as shocked. He also looked slightly mortified at what he had done to _his son. _

I looked him up and down, and he must have done the same. He looked a _lot _like me, only older, but that was expected. Ada stayed quiet the entire time, letting us process the information.

Finally, Leon was the first to speak. "What's your name?"

"Garrett."

"How old are you, Garrett?"

"17."

He seemed to be calculating something in his head. "It was that night wasn't it?"

I didn't understand what he was getting at, but Ada was the one who hummed her reply.

He looked away from me and turned to her. "And why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugs. "You never asked. And it was for your own protection."

"You never gave me the chance to ask seeing as you never came back."

"I didn't have the chance. Things got a little hairy at work."

"Couldn't you have contacted me somehow and told me I had a son?"

"I could have."

"Why didn't you?"

"What you didn't know didn't hurt you."

"Yeah, well I'm feeling the burn now."

"Well, you can't change the past so you have to fix what time was lost up now."

"How long are you staying for?"

She seems reluctant to answer. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"So early?"

"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen in the first place and I'm sorry for Garrett's reckless actions." She glares at me for the briefest of moments.

"Well I quite like his actions." _I'm beginning to like this guy more and more. _

"Leon, listen to yourself. You - "

"No you listen, Ada. I haven't seen you in over 18 years and had no idea that I had a son. I would expect a little courtesy here."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry we couldn't have extended the stay but we have to get back to the hotel room. There's a flight to catch tomorrow." She gives him the cold shoulder as she turns towards the window and begins toward it. She stops mid step and looks over her shoulder. "Garrett, come."

Halfheartedly, I started for the window. I watched her jump out and assumed that she landed on the metal fire escape below. I looked back one last time back at _my _father and saw the longing in his eyes.

"I'll be back. You can count on it."I mouthed the words to him making Ada unable to hear if she could have.

"Garrett." She called, sharply from below.

"Coming." I grudgingly called back.

There wasn't much I could do. I hopped from the window and landed on the cold metal below, next to Ada. The decent down from the window was silent, but the second we hit ground level, all hell broke loose.

"How could you do something so irresponsible?" She hissed.

"I had no idea I was going to kill my father! If I had been informed earlier, I would have known." I glared at her in the dark.

"That's why I asked you to tell me before you do something stupid!"

"It wasn't stupid! The Organization requested it of me!"

"Oh, really? Why didn't they inform _both of us_ on the plane then?"

"I don't know! I received the text message and decided to leave you to relax. I wouldn't have been a hard job, except for the fact that I underestimated him."

"Greatly."

"If he's so amazing and can take care of himself, why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, giving in slightly. "He works for the government. The above ground government. We are underground, obviously. The files where he works should have information regarding the Organization."

"Then why didn't he just look it up?"

"He thought I had been working for Wesker. He doesn't know I'm working with the Organization now. He doesn't have any idea what I'm doing for that matter. Best to keep it that way."

"So for all he knows, were the bad guys?"

"Yes. It's better to leave him in the dark."

"Why?"

"We've been over this! It's for his protection!"

"With that skill, he can damn well take care of himself."

She glanced over at me. "I know. But it's best that we pretend that he cannot. For that matter, tonight never happened. Got that?" She stopped in the parking lot of our hotel, forcing me to halt as well.

I gave her a questioning look. "Why this time?"

"Because then no one knows the truth. It'll be our little secret, alright?" I looked into her eyes and saw something I had never seen before. _Fear? But Ada is never scared. Nothing scares Ada…_ Before I could analyze whatever it was any further, it was hidden once more.

"Ok." I meant this as the truth.

I would not tell anyone, not even Kyle. That would be the hardest part no spilling my guts to him. _I'll be lucky if he doesn't gut the answers out of me._

We continued into the hotel and to the room, relatively silent. After wishing each other goodnight and sweet dreams, we headed off into our respective rooms.

I realized that I had returned in worse shape then I had left in. I went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood from my neck and dressed the wound. I did the same to the one on my arm and redressed it as well.

I removed my shirt and pants and didn't bother to put anything else on. Boxers would work for the night, plus I didn't want to put on a shirt for obvious reasons.

Going to sleep was fairly hard, seeing as all these thoughts were swirling around my head. I had found my father! Not the best way, but it was done! Someone had set me up to kill him though, and it wasn't the Organization, but it had to be someone with my PDA IP address. I thought I had seen fear in a woman's eyes that is _never_ there which wasn't right. Something was going on, and it was way over my head for understanding. _I'll get some of my answers eventually. Maybe… Eventually…_ All the thinking had tired my mind, with all the possibilities and scenarios that I eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The alarm failed to go off in the morning, though I doubt I would have been able to get up with it. It was around 11 when I had looked at the clock and it hit my like a short doorway. I sat straight up and fell off the bed, the blankets wrapped around my in a suffocating cocoon.

Ada hadn't got me, which meant that the flight wasn't till later. I struggled from my shell of blankets and left them on the floor as I went for the door. I opened it to Ada sitting at the small table in the kitchen area of the room.

She looked up at me from reading something, coffee in hand. She gave me a smug smile. "Someone decided to rise from the dead this morning." She seemed almost too happy for my liking.

From the anger yesterday to this _happiness _today it was… weird. It slowly sunk in that she must have returned to Leon's. I didn't react because I knew how she would take it, and I wasn't up to pushing my luck since yesterday's stunt.

"Um, yeah. The alarm didn't ring so I wasn't woken up." Captain Obvious right there. At least it kept me from saying anything too stupid.

"That's fine. You looked like you needed the sleep. Were leaving for the airport in an hour so hurry up and get ready."

"Getting on that now." I turned and went straight back to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I entered that room emotionless. There were too many to feel. Anger and jealousy that she got to spend a night with him. Sad that she wouldn't let me do that. Questioning about why she loves him so much but won't leave the Organization. Probably more that I couldn't explain. You can't explain the hurt when everyone _but _you is aloud to be with your father. You're just kept at arms length. I couldn't explain.

I finally snapped myself out of the daze and went for the shower. _The how water should ease the pain. _I removed my boxers and bandages and stepped into the scalding water. It felt so good. Time disappeared under the water.

I had to get my ass in gear when I hear a knocking at the door, knowing it was probably Ada warning me to hurry up. I took my last few seconds under the now warm water and shut it off.

I dried myself off, clothed and bandaged myself once again, and it was time to go. The covers still lay in a messy pile on the floor. Somewhat of my signature.

There was nothing to take out seeing as we took nothing in. I met Ada in the hallway and we headed for the lobby. She returned the key cards, checked out and headed out the door. There was no time to be wasted. From there, we got into the corvette and headed back towards the military base.

We didn't pass Leon's apartment this time and that made me slightly unhappy. Maybe Ada was right about not wanting to know who my father was. Maybe it was better that I was kept in the dark. This way both of us couldn't hurt. Just because it is our nature to know doesn't mean that we should know. Maybe the saying 'what you don't know wont hurt you' is true. As long as you don't dwell on what isn't understood then it would make everything easier.

As we lifted into the air, I looked at the sunlit city below. I knew exactly which building my father lived in. I planned to return as soon as possible. But for now, we would both have to wait. Painfully waiting until I returned.

* * *

**I hope this has a little more dialogue for those who wanted more. I know there was at least one. *hint**hint* I love you all for leaving such fabulous reviews and I deserve a kick in the pants for not getting these chapters up fast enough. I've just been everywhere lately, writing everything for everyone. It's great!*not to slight sarcasm* I decided to be nice this time and not leave a cliff hanger, although it keeps people wanting more. Until... whenever xXNAXx.**


	8. Chapter 7 Pondering, Thinking, Wondering

Chapter 7 - **Pondering, Thinking, Wondering**

_Did you ever stop to think, and forget to start again?_  
- Winnie the Pooh

Surprises. That one word has everyone thinking different things, both positive and negative. On a more positive note, there are those that we enjoy. A surprise birthday part for example. It's a great feeling to not know what is going on until everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" and you remember that it is your birthday. Seeing all these people together that you would never expect all joined together for one purpose. You. It makes you feel that much better inside.

On the low end, there are those that we don't expect and don't want all the same. Your aunt has cancer and your family didn't have the courtesy to tell you because they are split and it's on the _other _side anyways. You end up finding out by someone recognizing your last name and it goes from there. It's the same reasoning as before. You. This time, it doesn't make you feel as good. Surprises should just be kept away.

Today was my day for surprises. The flight home was uneventful. The United States looked exactly the same as it from the ground. An endless expanse of land, housing millions of people. From up here, they all seemed so small and insignificant. Maybe they were.

My chin was resting on the palm of my hand as I stared out of the window. It was just so bland. There was still about an hour of this silent torture left and the conversation between Ada and I had long since died off. I sighed.

Couldn't time just speed up and this flight back be over and done with? The only problem with all thinking time is just that. Too much time to think.

Wesker's proposition. Visiting my father. The plan to make it all flow smoothly. How could I decline the chance to upgrade the human body? But at what risk? What else did Wesker have in store for me? I knew that curiosity killed the cat, but the cat had a good reason for it. The need for knowledge. Isn't that what everyone wants?

On top of that, I had to visit my father. It's not supposed to sound like a burden; it's just in the opposite direction of my objective. I _had _to visit him, though. He was the man I had been missing my entire life. If I was going to go along with my plan of human improvement, I would be leaving everything behind. Ada. Kyle. My life at the Organization. Leon.

The last one hurt the most. I had spent all this time trying to find him, only to take myself away from him. I would be able to visit them, wouldn't I? But would they even want me? I doubted it after such a harsh betrayal as that. I see it for my greater good. They would all learn to live without me. I mean, eventually they could get over it, couldn't they?

I was getting no where with the pondering, seeing as I was only asking myself more questions than I was getting answers for. The next thing I was mulling over was the escape plans. When was I to leave? I couldn't just pick up and leave tomorrow. That would look way to suspicious. Maybe just until I healed. That would be the most sensible. That would be about two weeks minimum. Was that too long for Wesker? I had no idea, but he had to suffer. There was no way I could risk giving up my cover just to satisfy his deadlines.

I would for sure miss Kyle. He had always been there for me. Except for just recently. That son of a bitch hadn't sent me the details. I had to find out by almost getting myself killed by him. Which almost added up… I had gotten that message from someone who had my PDA address. Only people at the Organization did. My employer would have said something on the message on the plane. Maybe it was Kyle. It sure looked like it was. But why would he do something so heartless? To me even?

This was turning out to be one sick and twisted plot. I growled as I sat back in the seat and stared forward.

"What's on your mind?" Ada spoke up from beside me for the first time in a while.

"Everything." I grumbled from my slouched position in the seat. I didn't really feel like talking.

Ada caught onto it, but that didn't stop her. "Anything specific you can pick out?"

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon. There is obviously something you're thinking about."

I wasn't going to get out of this one easily, so I caved with a detail that I could spare. "It's about the message to kill my father. I'm trying to think of who sent it, and attempting to narrow down the possibilities."

"I kind of thought so. Don't overexert yourself trying to come up with an answer. If worst comes to worst, we can check the main messaging server and check who sent the message."

That actually seemed to relax me somewhat. Maybe catching the culprit wasn't as hard as I was making it out to be. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so optimistic."

She was quite speechless at that. "You're welcome."

The moment was ruined as the plane began to fall from the air. We were back home. The landing was smooth. We landed back at base so there was no need to drive back.

The place was eerily quiet though. The few people it took to take care of the plane maybe, but other than that, there was nobody. No employer. No Kyle. That was out of the norm, for both of them. Kyle was always the first one to greet me. Not today. Ada looked completely calm with the situation. I for one, had no idea what was going on.

"It's really quiet." I stated the obvious to try and get a reaction out of Ada.

She just hummed.

Maybe I was the one who was acting all strange. We entered the building with the elevator that took us to the main level underground, but when the doors opened, all the lights were dimmed. I drew my weapon. That was _way _out of whack. The lights didn't do that until 10:30. It was still day outside.

Ada drew her handgun as well, seeming slightly upset. I peered around both corners. Nothing. I ventured forward, and nothing happened.

I was so confused, until I saw the crimson arrow pointing towards the dining room. It appeared to be made of blood using someone's hand. Had someone been smart enough to get inside of the base and avoid all security systems? Unless they had been working from the inside.

My blood started to boil. If it was Kyle, I was going to decapitate him myself. I followed the arrows right to the dining room where they had been leading me. It was pitch black inside. _Oh god…_

I pushed open the door and went in commando style. I had made it to the middle of the floor when I realized Ada wasn't following me. For the first time I could remember, I felt scared. Like enough fear to freeze me up, scared.

I was instantly blinded as all the lights turned on. The fluorescent were too bright for my dilated pupils. Followed by that was a hundred screams of 'SURPRISE!' When I could actually open my eyes without them burning, I saw everyone. Everyone from this level was here.

As I scanned the crowed, I saw Kyle and my employer. _Hmmm… _Above them, hung a banner with something I had forgotten. _Happy 18__th__ Birthday, Garrett!_ I had forgotten about my own birthday.

People started advancing giving friendly gesture and wishing me a happy birthday. Kyle was one of the last. "Happy Birthday, Garrett!"

"Thanks."

"You should have seen your face when we turned the lights on. Haha! You had no idea! Did you forget your own birthday?"

"Um… Yeah." I admitted

"Shame. Maybe we should leave you 17 so you can't go on your own solo missions."

"What? No!" I had forgotten that one you turned 18 you were aloud to go alone and not have someone watching you. It was going to make the trip back to Australia that much easier.

He laughed. "Ok. But then you have to celebrate. C'mon. You should see the cake!"

They really had made a big deal out of this birthday. I can't remember actually getting a bigger one, although it was an important age here. I let the rest of the night ease away with socialization and the previous day was totally forgotten.**  
**

* * *

**I know this is REALLY short. I just know that I should have updated a while ago. I just am sick and behind on life. Slowly catching up and then can do nothing again for a while. JK! The next one is going to be really long, just to make up for this one. When I feel better. In the mean time, enjoy!  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Final Freedom

**Chapter 8 -** Final Freedom

_What broke in a man when he could bring himself to kill another?_  
~Alan Paton

Humans are disgusting. They claim to be the highest life form on the planet. I disagree. They claim that every life is valued the same. Therefore, when one is depressed, we attempt to get them help because we believe we can help them. I mean, c'mon. They should act civilized and try make the person 'normal' again. But what really is normal? Do we really have a definition anymore? They've warped themselves that there is no meaning.

Everyone has one disorder or the next. No one is perfect. Nothing is perfect. They claim that we are all equals. That is a lie. Slavery. Right there is proof that we don't treat everyone the same. WWI. Even more. Throughout history we have proved how brutal our nature is. How backstabbing and unworthy of anything. Undeserving. Sick.

They watch their own kind be murdered before their eyes, only to prove that they are 'truly' dead. It's sickening. They are the ones to blame for their own destruction. They are destroying their own race.

The weeks for healing moved by as one would move through quicksand. Too slow for anyone's taste. When they had finally passed, and I had been deemed healed, I left back to Australia, but not before I made my trip back to Washington. I had a promise to keep.

I said farewell to everyone and I believe I played it a little too hard. Kyle had actually come up to me and jokingly told me how I sounded as if I was going away. I shared his laugh, covering up the truth and told him I didn't mean to. I don't know why I had decided to leave and tell no one. No Kyle. No Ada. I took the PDA only because it was what I would do on a regulation mission. I could dispose of it later.

I had spent the past weeks mentally preparing myself to leave, telling myself it didn't matter and they would be fine without me. Most of that was true if not all. I was always getting myself into shit anyways, so why not remove myself from the place of being the burden? It seemed fair.

Ada saw me off on my first solo mission. She had a smug look on her face knowing that I was going to get into some form of trouble. _If she only knew… Oh, if she only knew. _

I watched the agency shrink below on the disappearing ground. This would be the last time I saw it. I tried not to let the depressing thoughts get to me. _Just think happy. This is a whole new experience for everyone. By the end of it, I will be improved. Everything I do is justifiable. Will be justifiable. _

I faced forward and into the pale colours of the sunrise. I obviously left at dawn to give myself as much time as possible. I needed it to be two places at once. I had informed them that I may be a few days. I said really wanted to check the place out. Technically, it wasn't a lie because I was going to check it out _really _well. I had to make a pit stop before I got to my destination though. Just a small one.

It took a good three hours to fly to Washington, but when the pilot told me we were nearly there, I was practically shaking the seat to bits. This was my chance to talk with my father. No restraints. No Ada. Where would I start? Where _should _I start? There had to be a topic that could set everything in motion.

I doubted we would ever have a normal father/son relationship, but that didn't matter. I didn't live a normal life. Did I really deserve it at that? I was the one who was going to commit a soul suicide. Donating it to my own sick science. It seemed well worth it.

There were a few options to get to Leon's. There was my mothers' car, which, if I drove, she would personally put a bullet in my head, whether I was her son or not. That was _her_ expensive piece of equipment.

There were two options. Walk or flag a cab. Walking seemed a bit absurd and it would only shorten the already small amount of time that I would get to spend with my father. It wouldn't look all that good either to just walk from the airport. _I guess I'm flagging down a cab. _

I walked to the edge of the sidewalk and attempted to wave one down. It was quite hard with the other five hundred people attempting to do the same. _I am sure not one for city life. _

Finally, I grabbed ones' attention and climbed into the back seat.

"No bags, boy?"

"No sir. Just visiting my dad for a night."

"Alright. Where you headed then?"

I was silent. I really hadn't paid attention to the street names or the name of the apartment building.

"Speak up, boy! These old ears are getting hard of hearing."

"Uhhh… The centre of town."

"No specific location?"

"I can't remember the name of the exact place. I'll know when I see it."

He pulls away from the curb. "Haven't been here in a while I take it?"

"You could say that." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"I'm sure your father will be overjoyed to see you again."

A smile begins to crack across my face. "Yes. Yes he will."

Majority of the ride is silent, until the end. "Well, I guess this is the end of the line." The taxi is stopped on the side of the road right beside the correct apartment building. I looked out the window to find that he had gone to the right structure.

"Wow. How did you-"

"Ah, it comes with age. And I had an inkling it was here."

"That's a really good sense of direction you have." I reach for my wallet and begin to search for the card.

"Don't worry about the cash, boy. I'll cover it." I look back up at him, questions burning my mind.

He could obviously see them and smiled back. "It'll be my pleasure."

"Um… alright." I opened the door and name a move to get out. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Garrett. Goodbye."

I stand up from the vehicle. _What a lucky chance, but how did he know…_ I whipped back around the find the man and vehicle completely gone. Vanished into thin air. I look around wildly and no one seems to have seen something out of the ordinary. "That was just more than slightly creepy." I mutter to myself as I make my way towards the building.

I stop in front of the door and realize that I have no idea what number his apartment is. Yes, it's on floor 16th but which room number? That was going to be difficult. I still recognized it from the outside, but the inside was sure to look much more different then the outside. _I'll have to climb the fire escape again._

I went to the respective side of the building and began climbing. It wasn't as hard as it was last time, considering there was no hole ripped through my bicep. I made it up to his floor and looked into the window. This time I wasn't planning on breaking and entering. Leon would be on me before there was time to even react.

I tapped on the window, hoping he was close enough to hear it. Apparently he was and had a gun pointing at my face though the glass before I could so much as breathe. _Man, this guy is good. _I held my hands up palms forward, showing that I was friendly. He put the weapon away instantly, sticking it in the back of his pants.

He opened the window and allowed me to climb in. "Why don't you use the front door, like a normal person?" He isn't mad.

"I don't know your apartment number." I say, almost sheepishly.

"Ah. Just like your mother. Is she with you?"

"Not this time. I'm officially legal age to go on my own missions."

"You're 18 now, huh?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because you said you were 17 last time and this time you say you're of legal age. I assume that you had a birthday in those two weeks?"

I stare at him wide eyed. "Wow. You're good."

He grins widely. "Years of practice." The moment is ruined when his cell phone rings. He growls. "I'm sorry. I have to take this." He flips it open. "Hello?" There is a bit of a pause as someone is nattering on the other end of the phone. "But this is supposed to be my day off!" Again, there is a long pause. "Yes, but I already have plans-" He sighs. "Alright. Fine. Be there shortly." He slaps the phone shut and jams it back into his pocket. "Seems like the only day off in months is coming to an end. How convenient." He rubs his eyes. His head snaps up a moment later. "Hey. How about you join me and check out where I work, that is, if you want to."

Was he kidding? Of course I wanted to see! I wanted to learn more about the man! "Sure." I tried to not sound too excited, I had to look composed. I'm pretty sure Leon saw through my weak attempt at hiding it, though.

"Great! We'll be off as soon as I find my car keys." He turns and heads for what looks like a kitchen. "Now, where did I put them _this _time?"

I smiled. Maybe the ability to misplace things faster than I could find them was a trait I had gotten from him. Obviously Ada was always organized.

"Ah! Here they are!" I heard something rattle and footsteps begin to make their way back. He pokes his head around the corner. "Coming?"

"Yep!" I walked towards him and around the corner. He led me out of the apartment and locked it behind himself. I made sure to look at the number. _115. _He turned, smiled and continued. I had no idea where I was going so I just had to follow.

We took the elevator down and walked out the front entrance, casually. It felt so_ normal_. So much so, it felt abnormal to me. I just went with it and kept a content smile on my face the entire time.

He took an abrupt left turn and walked along the edge of the building to the car at the end. It was a cobalt mustang. He walked up to the door as if it was any other day but I could help but look on in awe. Sure, it wasn't such an expensive car, but where I came from, we didn't deal with them very often anyways.

The only colour of car I had seen up close had been Ada's black corvette. This one had colour. Feeling. It was beautiful. Or at least I thought it was.

I must have looked pretty off because Leon started laughing. I looked at him slightly surprised. "You look like a young child looking at his first bike."

"It's such a beautiful car."

"It's alright. It gets me from point A to point B. Don't you see cars much more expensive than mine?"

"Not really. Only Ada's black corvette." I said walking to the passenger side and opening the door.

"And that colour is boring to you?"

"Well, no. It's sleek, deadly, and secretive but it's so bland. Seeing it over and over is too repetitive for me. Some change never hurt."

We were both in the vehicle and he stuck the key in the ignition and started it. It growled to life much louder than Ada's. I hummed at that. It was a beautiful sound. Sure, it was cheaper, but more expensive doesn't always mean better.

"You like that?"

"It sounds amazing! Louder than Ada's, that's for sure."

"Course it is. You don't have a car of your own, do you?"

"Nope. I've never had a need for one, but I guess now that I can go solo, I should look into investing in one."

"What kind of car are you looking into getting?"

I smiled wickedly. "A Ferrari. A red one with a sanded black hood, leather interior, spoiler, decals and, of course, a sunroof."

"Quite a taste in cars you have there."

"I've wanted a car like that for as long as I can remember."

"Do you have the money for it?"

"Yeah. The Organization sponsors it. They have enough money that you would think it grows on trees."

"Well, if you have the time another day, I would be honored to take you to the nearest place that buys it. Plus, I can see exactly what you are getting yourself into."

Do you know those moments that you have that everything feels great? Not a care in the world? You don't feel any stress whatsoever until your own plans come crashing back down. It felt so good to be here with my father and to be making plans with him. Then I remembered what I was going to do after this. I was going back to Australia and not returning. I couldn't break his heart like that. No way.

"That would be great." I tried to sound enthusiastic but it didn't work that way. He caught on and almost seemed to regret something.

"It's ok if you don't want me tagging along. I understand." We had pulled onto the road and were on our way to wherever Leon worked. I couldn't wait to see it. He hadn't dropped any details either, so it was all a surprise.

"No. I want you to. I'm just worried about trying to get back here." That was genuine. Not a complete lie.

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"There's no one else I'd rather have." He seems happier.

_If he only knew. Oh, if he only knew… Whoa, serious Déjà vu._

For the rest of the way, the discussions were on cars, dealers, and different body parts. It was defiantly father son bonding time, and truly time well spent.

"Well, were here." Again, I was shocked. This man was full of surprises. I had no idea he worked for the government.

"You work _in _the White House?" He chuckles at my amazement.

"Yes I do."

I felt horribly under dressed, but then again, Leon was almost dressed the same way. If he could wear such casual clothing, he must be close with the president. We pulled up to the gate, and they let us in without question. We found an adequate parking spot and left the vehicle.

"I'm not sure if you'll get to meet the President himself, but you will get to meet my employer and Hunnigan."

"Hunnigan?"

"She's my support on missions."

"Missions?"

"Yes. Life in the White House is never boring."

"Do you go out of the country?"

"All the time."

"Is there anything that you don't do?"

He laughed. "I can't keep a clean work space. You'll see what I mean in a minute." He opened the door and let me enter.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust, but when they did it was quite a site. Everything was so white, so clean. Spaced out and almost hollow feeling.

"There you are! I thought you were never going to show up!" A woman confronted him with an almost angry look. She had glasses and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "You have to meet with Jacobson right now. There's no mission, but there's a hell of a lot of paper work."

I had no idea how to react. I stared at her blankly.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

I just shook my head.

She didn't look at Leon directly as he approached me, so she obviously didn't see the resemblance. "What did I tell you about visitors? This is not the place to bring friends, Leon."

Leon took over from there. "What about my son?"

Hunnigan stopped and looked at him. Her eyes instantly grew wide and she took a few steps backwards. "How did you clone yourself in one morning?"

Leon laughed. "I didn't. This is my biological son."

"You have a son?"

"That, or were both hallucinating." Leon grinned. "Hunnigan, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Hunnigan."

She almost seemed reluctant to step over, but when she did, she seemed to have all the confidence in the world. "Nice to meet you, Garrett."

"Nice to meet you, too."

She immediately pulled away and was back on her 'A' game. "Enough with the pleasantries. You have to go in there and speak with Jacobson."

"Alright. I got it."

Leon started away and I tried to follow but was stopped abruptly by Hunnigan's words. "You're not allowed to go in there."

"Aw, c'mon Hunnigan. I don't think he's going to hurt anyone."

"Well, we can't risk it, so I won't allow him to go any further."

Leon sighs. "Fine. He can stay in my office then."

"WHERE'S KENNEDY?" A voice bellows from down the hall.

"Holy cow. I'm not even allowed to have one day off." He hurries in the direction of the voice, not looking back.

As soon as he's gone from view, Hunnigan turned her hard stare back to me. "You had better behave yourself and if I catch you doing anything stupid, I'm kicking you out."

"Fair enough."

"Hmph. I guess I should show you to Leon's office."

"Yes, please."

"Alright. This way." She begins walking in the opposite direction from where Leon went.

_I have no choice but to follow her._ Somewhere near the end of the hallways, she held a door open for me. I led myself in and instantly beheld the mess that he was talking about. Papers were everywhere. Piles of them. The filing cabinets were open with everything lying limply underneath. The desk was packed as well. There was one piece of furniture not touched by the tree byproduct. A couch. A three person couch tucked between a wall and a filing cabinet. A window was positioned above it, letting in the noon sunlight. Made the room a little bit cheerier.

"Now, I would say don't mess up the place, but it seems that Leon had already done that. Make yourself at home. He should be back soon anyways. I'll be at my desk if you need anything." With that, she shuts the door and goes back to her station.

I turn back to face the room and take a big breath of air. This room almost reminded me of mine, except the clothes were replaced with paper. A thought hit me that would never usually cross my mind. _Why don't I try to help him clean up this mess?_ _I mean what the hell. It couldn't get any worse whatsoever. But where to start? _

A good a place as any would have been the floor. I picked up all the loose paper off the floor and placed that onto the couch. _At least the floor is clean…_

I picked up a sheet and took a look. After scanning it over for the first time, I realized it was a piece from Raccoon City. It only had partial details, which ultimately meant there were more to be found. I picked up another piece, only, to my dismay, it wasn't Raccoon City related. I tried another, and another, and another. No luck.

_The only way to find what I'm looking for is to sort through all the papers and get them. _This was going to take a while. I knew it would.

For the next few hours, I was sorting through papers like mad, filing them where it only seemed reasonable. After a while, it became so repetitive I was doing everything mechanically. Of course, I had left out all of the Raccoon City Incident papers, keeping them nicely stacked on the couch.

Categorizing all that paper was so much more work than it looked like. When I finished, I plopped down on the couch. Leon still hadn't returned, so I assumed Jacobson had gotten him involved in something or other.

I was ok though. I loosely grabbed the small stack of papers in my hands and laid on the couch. It was actually quiet comfortable, even for its misleading appearance.

I held the papers above my face and skim read them. I had barely done anything today, and yet, I was so tired. Before I was actually aware of it, the world had gone black.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was reawakened quite forcefully. I had felt someone mess with my hair, and instantly I was on high alert. I had actually forgotten where I was as well. I fell onto the floor with a loud thump and knocked the wind out of myself. And then, when I tried to stand, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Only then, after so much embarrassment, had I realized where I was and what had happened. I felt so foolish I let myself go to the floor and just sit there rubbing my eyes.

"Always being on high alert could prove to be fatal on your part."

"Yes, but it could also prove to save your life."

"That is true too. Thanks for cleaning my office by the way. I haven't seen it this clean since… well, when I got it."

"No problem." I looked up and the light in the window was already beginning to fade. "Wow. What time is it?"

"7:03."

I stood up and stretched. "I hadn't been planning on sleeping that long."

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you earlier. Jacobson really had me caught up in work that needed to be done." _I guess I'm not going to Australia today. Oh well. More time with Leon._ "Wha-" I was immediately interrupted as my stomach growled loudly. "I guess I should rephrase that question to 'What are we going to eat?'."

"That was going to be my next question. What would you like to eat?"

"Something with substance."

"Ok. We'll we can go anywhere if we leave now, hoping they close later. What do you have a taste for?"

"Give me some suggestions."

"Umm, there's Italian-"

"Let's go with that."

"Alright. Easy enough."

We left the room without further discussion on that topic. On the way out, Leon said goodbye to Hunnigan who didn't so much as wave him off. We left the building and went straight to his car. I was happy to be back in this vehicle again.

"You just want to go to the closest place?"

"Make it easy and say yes."

"Great! Laporta's it is." There wasn't much time for conversation because the restaurant was, literally, right around the corner.

Dinner was quite great. We both had some kind of pasta dish, and the conversations went off on their own. It made everything that much more enjoyable.

He took me back to his apartment afterwards and gave me the spare room. After finally saying goodnight, he left me in peace. This was such an amazing day, even if it was lacking excitement. I had spent time with my father, even if some of it was missing. It didn't matter to me, though. I had one hell of a last wish. It was even better than I imagined.

* * *

**Holy cow! I just finished writing all of that and it's 4:27 in the morning and I'm starving and I'm actually not tired what so ever and I have to go to the bathroom and I'm in pain and and and and... Generally, I'm actually pretty good... even with all of the negatives. I decided I needed to put something up because nobody else is. Excuse all of my English related errors. I don't really care at this moment. This is the last chapter of Garrett's freedom! Read it well. I hope you all like it. I thought it was pretty epic. That's just me though. Enjoy until I decide to write again!**


	10. Chapter 9 New Beginnings

**Chapter 9 **- New Beginnings

_Man is the animal that has made friends with the fire. _  
~ Henry Van Dyke

If you're going to play with fire, you are going to get burned. It is as simple as that. Sometimes it's worth the risk to see something, so beautiful, so absolutely free and reckless under your control. That is, until you take it for granted. Do that and it will take advantage of you, eating at your skin mercilessly.

But always keep in mind it is better to do something than not and wish you had. Regrets will continuously eat at your mind.

That morning started like I suppose any _normal _family's would. I woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. I dressed myself and went straight out. Leon was cooking in the kitchen which amazed me, to say the least.

"You can cook?"

"Yeah. I had to learn because I need to survive off of something other than fast food."

"It smells amazing."

"Wait until you taste it."

"I dunno if I can wait that long."

"Then taste this."

I walk over to his side and he hands me a piece of bacon right out of the pan. The colour is perfect, not to mention the smell. I hold it over my mouth and shove the entire piece in, and chew. My eyes widened and I could feel it. "This is amazing!" I said between chews.

He chuckles. "I know." He finishes up and we chat once more over breakfast about whatever, just one constant conversation. This couldn't last forever and both of us knew it, and that topic eventually came up. "So, when do you have to leave?"

"Technically, I should have been there yesterday, but I took the scenic route. I have to leave as soon as possible so I can actually return, hopefully with findings." I knew this was a lie because I wasn't going to return at all.

"Ah. Well, best of luck to finding things."

"Thanks. I'm going to need all I can get."

After we finished eating, I tried to help him clean up but he wouldn't let me near the dishes, and was threatening me to stop. I asked him for a ride and he agreed, leaving all the dishes where they were with the cooling food.

We drove to the airport in relative silence. When we got there, he actually gave me a hug goodbye. I must say that letting go was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. He watched me to my jet and watched me take off.

Were my eyes actually burning from tears? No. Couldn't be. Ice cold spies do not cry. They don't have feelings.

It was only a matter of hours until I reached my goal, which I was not entirely sure of. After however many hours of riding in aircraft's, I was finally at the entrance of the Umbrella base once more. This time was different. I knew where I was going. I knew what I was doing. I was going in a spy and coming out a traitor.

The door was already open, so I led myself in. Somehow, I knew exactly where to go, as if some other force was driving me to my destination. I walked through the main hall and into the correct corridor and to the right door and it swung open easily at my touch.

I felt my stomach knot up as I knew what was going to happen. I shut the door behind me, walked up to the computer, already glowing an unnatural blue colour, and hit enter. I clenched my teeth as the floor room began to drop. Why I hated this feeling so much was anyone's guess.

When it finally came to a rest, I was so relieved. I shook it off and walked out of the door. They always made me feel so unsafe. That ordeal was over so I walked towards the computer. The room was still completely dark except for the huge screen looming over me.

It must have recognized my movement because it blinked to life and Wesker's form was watching over me. "I see you have returned. I assume you have accepted the project seeing as you are here. This shall be your new home and everything is already set up and ready to go. I suggest you start immediately because people will be looking for you in a matter of days. To your right is the laboratory, and the left, the living quarters. Go to the lab, turn on the computer and scan your hand. The next video will play and inform you with all you need to know."

The screen switched to black as the entire place lit up with white light. I had to shield my eyes because it was so bright. When they finally adjusted, I was able to see the entire place for the first time. It was open and so huge! There was enough room to hold a soccer match or three, and it was all lined with equipment that was next generation and probably never heard of. Most of the space was filled with huge machinery that I really didn't know the purpose of. Papers were strewn all over the place holding an infinite amount of possible information.

The computer wasn't hard to find. It near the back of the room, against the wall. I didn't want to touch anything yet seeing as I might accidentally ruin or break it. The computer itself wasn't hard to turn on at all. Everything was built into the large monitor, making everything easy and simple.

The power button was dead centre on the front. I pressed it and it lit to life, temporarily blinding me once more. I blinked away the bright light and took at look at the screen. An umbrella symbol was spinning in the top, right-hand corner. The screen was giving off an ungodly crimson glow. In the centre was a black box asking to prove the personnel by placing a hand in the box. I complied and it began to scan my hand, which took a matter of seconds. **Identification complete. Welcome Garrett Wong. **_I'm already programmed into the computer… He must have had his eyes on me for a while know…_

Wesker's image flashed onto the screen and the automated message began to play. "Now that you've activated the main computer, there is some explaining to do. First of all, I started a project a long while ago. It's a new type of B.O.W. An altered human which should be complete by now."

His voice paused while a huge metal cylinder, on the wall adjacent to the one the computer was on, started humming. The metal covering began to move to the sides revealing a glass container. A human form seemed to be inside. The lights flashed on and lit up a completely naked blond girl. I looked away fast, feeling heat rush to my face. What was this guy up to?

"Her name is Sherry. By age of years, she should be 36. Thanks to the advanced viral research, I have found a way to slow the aging process, cutting it in half. Therefore, she is 18 even if she has survived for 36 years."

_Whoa…_

"Her DNA has been infused with a perfected G-Virus and T-Veronica Virus. The G-Virus provides rapid healing of any wounds in a matter of seconds. The T-Veronica Virus is a plant based virus that lets her control, well, plants. Her blood is especially important. If it at all touches oxygen, it will ignite, thus controlling fire as well. Now, seeing as the conflict with healing and bleeding, I have found a way to get around this. The G-Virus repairs the skin on the outside, never letting her skin become a sickly green colour. She will never transform into a monster. The T-Veronica Virus is altered to get around this. It doesn't affect the skin whatsoever. This way, she can continue using the blood that her body will keep creating at an almost impossible rate. She will be able to burn forever is she so wishes and never fear for her life. I know this is a lot to take in, in such a short time, but it has to do with the plan I have for you. I need you to take a sample of her blood and use the altered viruses with the Progenitor virus. Seeing as you have the same genetic make up as me, it should fuse to your DNA giving you power beyond that of anything that has ever been done. You'll have the full effect of everything that Sherry has with the added abilities of the Progenitor. The Progenitor has all the effects that I had on myself. From all the training you have had, you should know what they are by now. Now take the samples and make the Super Virus. Take a sample of her blood, inject it into the machine behind you and the rest should already be set up. Let it run over night, and tomorrow around noon it should be finished. Oh and one last thing. Some of Umbrella's other competitors know of this location and are trying to break in and steal the information. I am leaving it up to you to protect this place. There is something to help you with it though. An alarm system is already set up to watch and detect whoever enters this facility. The controls for it are on the main computer in the entrance way. Don't do anything stupid to get this place discovered."

With that, the screen went back to the Umbrella main screen. From here, hundreds of files on absolutely anything could be accessed. _Oh the things to be discovered… But first I have to deal with Sherry._

I went back to the tank and forced my self to look at her face. It was actually quite beautiful. I looked around for somewhere to put her but there was nothing. _How did Wesker do this?_ First things first, I had to get her out.

A big red button was in the center of a control panel looking thing on the tank. _Here goes nothing._ I pressed it and automatically something went off. A computer screen to the side of it that I hadn't noticed before had gone off. Several things showed on that screen. **IV Automatic Shut-off. Sedative Automatic Shut-off. Automatic Draining. **

I almost jumped at the siren that went off as the fluid drained from the containment tube. As soon as all the liquid emptied out the glass opened up and oxygen rushed in. Her form fell over onto the floor in front of me; all cords that were attached were now hanging limply in the tube.

I was quite frozen in place. What could I really do? I couldn't leave her body here on the floor… What if she woke up like that? That would be one hell of a way to wake up. I bent down and picked her up wedding style. It took a hell of a lot of self control to not look over her gorgeous body.

I really had nowhere to put her so I decided the sleeping quarters even if it meant my bed. I walked through the living area until I found the rooms. There were quite a few of them, all equally furnished. I gave her the first one which was lavished in gold and red furniture. I put her on the bed and covered her up in the thick red quilt so I wouldn't be tempted to look. Her long blond hair fit in with it so well…

I needed to get a blood sample from her before she woke up, though. No more staring. I went straight back to the lab and searched for a syringe and rubber band, both of which were kept in an area near the machine that was supposed to make the Super Virus. _I gotta come up with a better name for that. _

I went back and drew the blood sample, careful not to expose it to any oxygen. I didn't need any flaming blood on my hands. When I had collected an entire syringe full, I headed back to the lab. There was no need to patch her up seeing as she healed herself quite fast.

I went up to the machine and was instantly baffled over what to press. _Why must they make these things so hard to operate? _Lucky for me there was a sheet on what to do beside the mechanism. I pressed a series of buttons and finally the cover opened and I placed the needle inside. The lid shut automatically and it began to make a low whirling noise. The screen on the front glowed **In Progress.** _Nothing to do but wait. Speaking of which…_

My mind was partially on Sherry, but first and foremost, the all-knowing database. I opened it up and a world of possibilities was at my fingertips. First things first.

**Ada Wong.** Pages upon pages showed up. _Wow. _Most of it was on missions and the files that were filled afterward. I skipped to the last ones. 2004 was the last time that Wesker had heard from her. She delivered the Las Plagas sample, and disappeared directly afterwords. Wesker had learned that it was a fraud, but was too far along with his plans in Africa. He ignored it for now because she was going to be the first one he destroyed once he perfected the Uroboros Virus. He hadn't gotten that far due to Chris Redfield and his partner Sheva Alomar. _She was so close to being killed… _

The next thing to search up was Leon Kennedy. He had one hell of a profile on him as well. _Wow. Talk about having famous parents that never got recognized._ I scanned over it until I ran over something quite unexpected. The Raccoon City incident. He had been recognized by the U.S. Government and had been manipulated into being an agent in exchange for Sherry Birkin's safety. _Could this possibly be the same Sherry?_

I continued reading to find that she had been taken by an Albert Wesker. She had completely disappeared and no one has heard of any word of her since. I checked out her profile next. It turns out that this was _the _Sherry Birkin that the world had lost. _Wow. Just wow. _What more could I say? I couldn't do anything. Time couldn't be changed back. I felt so sorry for her. Being taken at such a young age, and experimented on. _Does she even remember anything? What is her last memory? _To have that much childhood taken away due to all that horribly unlucky turn of events… it's just so bad.

_Sounds a hell of a lot like my life, without the genetic experimentation. _I would have to ask her things when she got up. _No upsetting her because she probably has no idea that she is now fused with the viruses. _

Who next? _How about Kyle…_

_

* * *

_**Okay. I have a lot of** **explaining to do. Life has just been so freaking busy. And I and having troubles with friends and things. Nothing to worry about. So, no. I did not discontinue this story. And no. I have not died. I know this chapter is a little droll and kinda ish boring, but did you like the little twist I did put in there? Teehee. I hope so. Anyways, life is still super busy so don't expect me to update every freaking week. If I take my time, I'm just actually having to get a life. Yay. *cough* sarcasm *cough* Anyways, I hope this is enough to stop most of you from wondering if I've crossed over. Until next time, xXNAXx. R&R**_  
_


	11. Chapter 10 Who Knew

**Chapter 10** - Who Knew

_Curiosity is a willing, a proud, an eager confession of ignorance.  
~ _Unknown

Curiosity killed the cat, or so they say. Did curiosity really kill him, or was it what he discovered that did?

Somehow, we always see discovery as such a great thing and the curiosity as inspiration which triggers such great questioning and wondering. But really, what of those times when you go searching and you find the opposite of a great treasure? What of that?

I guess it is quite pessimistic to think of the downside but out of all the times we have found something out, how many are actually good? When you go snooping to discover if your better half is actually cheating on you, and you find out its true, you get this sick feeling. Maybe it was better to never question it? What if you hadn't?

'What if' is usually the question afterward. What if things had been different? What if there was a different outcome? You'll never know because things turned out the way they did.

My mind went blank when I finished with Kyle's database. _Wow. And just when you thought you knew a guy…_

I sat back in the chair and was left to ponder what I had just learned about the guy I thought I knew the most about. Obviously, it had been quite a lie.

"So." I knew the voice instantly.

At this point, I didn't bother to turn around. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. The fact that I had pretty much been lied to for so long fueled my anger towards the owner of the voice. But to have someone on my side, though this entire thing made me feel just a bit better.

I sighed. "Something else I wasn't informed about."

He chuckled before answering. "You never asked. I probably wouldn't have told you even if you did though."

"But… just… how… why?" I turned to face Kyle. I just didn't understand this turn of events.

He was leaning against the door frame, watching me with a bemused look on his face. "Well, where do I start this? I suppose it started quite like you. When I got to go on my first solo mission, I picked here. I wanted to know the secrets of this base because no one at the time had known. Technically, no one knows of this place. Anyways, I had discovered this place just as you had. I was greeted with a video of Albert Wesker. He filled me in with little details, never revealing the true purpose. At the end of it, he stated that he would only release his plans to Garrett Wong. This surprised me at the time, but I soon came to realize that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing. Carrying on the research of some long dead corporation. Being as I already knew you at the time, I just had to wait. You are a smart kid so I knew you would eventually discover this place on your own. I knew something was up by the way you were acting when you came back from Australia. Something seemed a little off. Also the fact that almost instantly you wanted to come back here. The next part was easy. I just hid on your plane before you left and followed you into the base. And here we are now."

"So this is all part of your diabolical plan?" I could feel the anger growing inside of me.

"Not mind. It was Wesker's. I was just watching."

A thought clicked. _I forgot to check the messaging center at home, er, base._ "Were you the one who sent me the message to kill my father?"

He gave a smirk. "Yep."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I stood up, ready to kill the guy.

"Cool your jets. I knew how it would all play out. I could practically watch it happen in my head. You would attempt to assassinate the great Leon S. Kennedy behind Ada's back. The man is indestructible, I swear, except for the wear of time itself. You would end up being the one almost getting killed. And the damsel in distress would end up being saved by a night in shining armor. Your mother. And from there everything would work out. Am I wrong as to how that went?"

"Yes you are. I was NOT a damsel in distress."

He laughs. "Course not. So what are you up to now? I heard everything with the viruses, and watched you remove that girl from the glass container. Other than that?"

"Reading up peoples profiles. I'm done with that now, though."

"Curiosity killed the cat, my friend."

"Maybe." I looked towards the machine as it made a beeping noise, signaling something.

I walked over to the machine and looked at the progress. **Processing complete. Syncing viruses. **_Wow. Not even close yet._

"Is that the new Super Virus?" Kyle inquired from behind me.

"Yep. In the progress, anyways. But we need a new name. Something really good."

" Virus." He had the straightest face.

I raised both my eyebrows and gave him a look that said 'Do you really think that's what I'm going to name it?'

He burst out laughing at the face I gave him. "Do you think that I was serious?"

"No. But I still think we need a good name for it."

"Haha, c'mon Garrett. Loosen up a little. We have a while to name it. A good name will hit you in time."

"You're right." I let my shoulders loosen up a little bit. "Got anything to do in the mean time?"

"Not really. Makes sense to try to come up with a name then."

For the next little while, we played back names. None seemed to work well for me. I had to find the one that fit perfectly. Eventually, we strayed from that topic and into the works of the Organization and finding this base. From there, we found ourselves discussing what we were going to do with the newly formed virus.

"So what exactly is your plan after you infuse your genetics with that of the new virus?" Kyle was leaving against his fist, holding his head up.

"I really don't know. Take over the world comes to mind. But I really don't see a point to it. We take over the world and then what? Just a lot of people at our will. Lots of money too. But what good is money when you rule the world? Everything is yours anyways." I was fiddling with a pen in my hands. I heard Kyle's reaction more then saw it.

His fist fell from his face and fell to the table in disbelief. "Seriously? I would love to take over the world! Imagine the power! You could lead the people into a new generation! Away from the destruction of the world that they are on! Change the world to a better image!"

I have him a questioning look. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Easy. You force your leadership upon them. You need to find other people who will support your cause too. This way, you are more of a threat to society. And lead them somewhere good. Find people who share your DNA and give them the virus. Start a whole new generation of Gods. "

"Alright. And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"After I take over the world with the virus and start a new generation, then what? What is there to do after that?"

"Um, rule the world?"

I sighed. "Okay. I'll take over the world. Then I shall rule it."

"Exactly."

"Then that's settled. Any _good_ names for the virus yet?"

"Nope. And we are getting no where pondering over it. Why don't we just wait 'til it's finished and name it on the colour or the look or something?"

This seemed like a good enough idea seeing as we were getting nowhere anyways. I nodded my head. The room went silent as we ran out of things to talk about for the moment. Then the sound hit my ear like a pin. It was so faint yet if you listened it was getting closer. It was the padding of someone's feet.

"Do you hear that?" I looked towards the doorway, not bothering to look at Kyle as I spoke.

"Yep"

When he confirmed it, I was already moving to a defensive stance, gun out and at the ready. That's where I waited for out little visitor. The padding grew louder, but the soft careful footsteps indicated that it was female.

And just like that, she came through the doorway. As soon as she saw me, she froze up and watched me with wide, blue eyes.

She was wearing nothing more then a cream colour sheet wrapped around her body like a toga. I forgot about her, let alone that she needed clothing.

I felt heat rise to my face, feeling a little embarrassed that I had pointed a gun at one of us. She had been held captive for many long years, and it was quite inhospitable to draw a gun on such a guest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly, still quite focused on the girl in front of me. "Told ya you need to loosen up." Kyle chuckled at my embarrassment, making me go a little darker.

He kept moving to the girls' side. "And you must be Sherry."

She nodded.

"Do you know where you are?" He questioned her gently.

She shook her head.

"Do you know what year it is?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Don't speak much do you?"

"I haven't seen much of a need until yet." Her voice was high and reminded me of the chiming of bells. Ultimately, she had me captivated. "What is the date?"

"December 3rd, 2023." I responded. It was a few weeks after my birthday so the math wasn't hard to do.

Her gaze came back to me, and once again I felt the heat return to my face. I had to look down to avoid it. _Why the hell can't I stand to look at her without feeling… whatever it is!_

I heard her giggle a little bit, aware of my embarrassment. That only made me blush harder. _Stupid freaking emotions! I don't want them. _

"Are you hungry?" Kyle paid no attention to this small transaction, continuing on with the conversation.

She didn't have the time to answer as my stomach made a loud grumbling noise, alerting them both. Two pairs of eyes now burned into me.

"Well, it seems the block head is hungry. How bout I cook something up for everyone?" Kyle had on his signature smirk.

"That would be great. Thank you." Sherry chimed in.

"The block head says yes too." I had to counter him somehow, and at that moment, that was all that I could come up with.

"One dinner, coming right up." Kyle said, as he stalked away, to find the kitchen and make something.

"That guy can cook really well with whatever he's given. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." My mind must have been mush. Mister obvious speaking up once more.

"I don't doubt it. He seems to have that aura about him." Her tone was light, but her eyes seemed to be slightly mischievous.

"I'm Garrett, by the way. Garrett Wong," I introduced myself, but offered no handshake. I was still quite taken in by her. "Do you remember anything from your past at all?" I tried my best to ignore her eyes. They were a most amazing shade of blue. Deep like an ocean and seeming to hold such knowledge inside of them.

She takes a second and seems to think about it, bringing her hand up to her mouth, diverting her gaze for a moment, "No. I can't remember a thing."

The look in her eyes is genuine. She really had no clue what she was doing here. Any little detail.

"That's alright. I guess you'll be staying with us, seeing as you have no where to go." Again, Mr. Obvious. I was beginning to think that it just happened to be my middle name.

She giggled before answering, "I would hope so. I would rather not be put onto the streets."

I felt heat rise to my face once more. _Damn. _

Sherry was the one to speak up, "Let's head to the kitchen. We can watch Kyle cook." With that she turned and stalked towards the direction that he had left in.

_Wow. She is one hell of a girl. _

_

* * *

_**Hello, my lovelies. How has everyone been? Sorry bout the wait there... Lost all my inspiration. Still don't have it.**** This is the best I could come up with cause I feel real bad about leaving you all hanging for so long.**** Don't expect the next chapter up in a week. I'll work on it slowly, still vacationing lazy like. ****To all of my loyal readers: I FREAKING LOVE YOU. That is all. Keep reviewing! It keeps me going! Some little bits of information! Love you all. Until next time, xXNAXx.  
**

**By the way, how the hell did Sherry know Kyle's name if he hasn't introduced himself?  
**


	12. Chapter 11 And So it Starts

**Chapter 11 - **And So it Starts

_Sleep 'til you're hungry, eat 'til you're sleepy_.  
~Author Unknown

One knows that if you have good food and even better company, you have one hell of a meal. This is something that no one would consider wrong. Even the conversation doesn't matter when you feel so content with the world around you at that particular moment.

Dinner was excellent considering that it was makeshift. Kyle had made spaghetti and meat sauce, and as was expected, it was delicious. Sherry hadn't eaten real food in quite some time, but she still complimented on the small portion she took.

The conversation at the table flowed quite smoothly as well, consisting of filling in the details of all that Sherry had missed along with banter between Kyle and I. If given the chance, we could really go at it.

"And that is why the Barrett .50 Cal is the best weapon out there." Kyle finished off his long explanation on why that particular weapon was his favorite, taking a sip of his apple juice and eying me over the edge of his glass, waiting for a retort.

"I'm going to stick with the Assault Shotgun, thanks. Shotguns are just the best class out there! Blow a hole right through the enemy."

"The .50 Cal does that too, thanks." Kyle mocked, "Bigger hole, though, my friend."

I rolled my eyes, "I like shotguns. And that is final."

Kyle turned to Sherry, raising one eyebrow, "What is your favorite gun, Miss Birkin?"

She smiled slightly, "The Beretta." She paused then continued, "And for no real reason."

"And how did you know I was going to ask that?"

She shrugged, her eyes bright, "Just a good hunch considering where the conversation is flowing."

This seemed like an acceptable answer for him. After that, the room was bathed in comfortable silence, until Kyle spoke up again.

"Well, it's getting late and we all have a big day tomorrow, don't we?" Kyle turned his gaze to me, giving me a toothy grin. "I'll finish cleaning up here, and you two can go find your rooms and catch some zees. Alright?"

I wasn't about to turn down a free maid action, so I nodded my head and helped clean the table. When only the dishes were left, I left the room with Sherry and a goodnight to Kyle. It seemed like the most normal action in the world, too.

Sherry's room was the first to come up. I wished her a goodnight. She only nodded and watched with sparkling blue eyes that betrayed her stoic face. I couldn't help but notice the white sheet she used for clothing, still wrapped around her beautiful creamy skin that was probably silk to the touch…

_What the hell am I thinking? I just met her and I'm already thinking these things! Get yourself in check, man!_ A slight blush rose to my face, she turned to her room with the slightest hint of a smile.

I continued the rest of the walk giving myself a mental beating for thinking so stupidly. I got to my own room, which was a mixture of ebony, ivory and a deep ocean blue with European style decoration. Not bad, really.

The correct thing to do in this particular situation would have been to search the room for bugs or something of the sort. I, on the other hand, was too tired to really care about that. I removed all my clothing, aside from my boxers and got under the sheets. The bed felt absolutely amazing and sleep was quick to come.

I drifted off to the thought of the untold power I would have, and what exactly I would do with it.

* * *

"…Hullo?" A groggy voice answered the phone, eying the clock to see an ungodly hour. Who in their right mind would call at this time?

"Project-Awakening has begun. I repeat, Project-Awakening has begun." The caller on the other end informed.

"What?" The recipient was now wide awake. "Sea-shells is that you?"

The person on the other end giggled. "Sure is C. I can't stay on here to chat, though. The line may be compromised and I have delivered the message. When anything else comes up, I shall inform you. Goodbye for now."

There was a click on the other side of the phone.

It had been many years, but the call that they had been waiting for had finally begun. The next war was about to begin.

* * *

The next morning came none too quickly. The room was set up without windows or clocks or such to tell the time of day. It didn't matter though. My internal clock was fully functional, although I don't exactly know what time I set it for.

I woke up tangled in a cocoon of blankets that were quickly discarded to the floor and replaced with the jeans and deep navy shirt I had on the previous day. My hair must have been a mess, but I didn't care. Today was the day! I would become a god!

I ran a hand though my hair, already going down the hallway towards all the expensive and extensive machinery. The lights flickered on the second my feet met the floor of the laboratory. I knew where to go instantly. I mean, the machine was emitting a slowly pulsing red glow.

The screen confirmed my thoughts. It was done. IT was _done._

I let out a content sigh, as a slightly sadistic smile began to crack on my face. The action scared me to tell the truth. _When in the hell did I get evil?_

I brushed it off uneasily and attempted to open the cover. It didn't budge. A finger pad with a small prick on the end appeared along with a robotic voice. **DNA confirmation required.** _Guess Wesker really didn't want anyone to get to his special virus._

I did what was requested of me and the top opened mechanically.

In the center of the box stood a single vial of what I believe to be the super virus. It was a brilliant red, a shade darker than a young red rose yet not as dark as freshly coagulated blood. _Still need a better name for this thing._

"Just need a more awesome word for red and then we have a perfect name."I muttered to myself, grabbing for the vial. The second it was released from it's encasement, the screen beside the box jumped to life.

"Hello Garrett. It seems that you have finally created the virus that will sync with your DNA." The cold man dressed in black showed himself on the screen once more. "If the setting of the computers is as precise as I would like it to be, you shouldn't have injected yourself with it yet. A fair warning to the input of the liquid into your body, you will be immobile for a few hours as the virus runs through your veins and replaces or attaches itself to your blood cells. This shouldn't pose much of a problem to you, as I am sure you have Kyle to help with any unnecessary nuisances. For now, I have nothing more to tell you."

His hand moved to turn off something but was stopped mid action only to come back to a rest. "By the way, the control over fire that you have, will burn through your clothes. When it has finished syncing with you, go to your closet and you shall find clothes that have also been altered genetically to be fire resistant yet still breathable enough to let your blood flow through it freely."

His hand went up and touched somewhere above the screen with little recognition to the camera. The screen returned back to its dead state.

"Well then."

I stared at the vial in my hands. So all I needed to do was inject this? It seemed too easy, but who was I to tell modern technology.

No one seemed to be up yet, and I contemplated the hour once more. It quickly passed with the remembrance of the weight in my hand.

Being the impatient guy that I was, I tied a rubber strip tightly around my arm, found a new syringe and filled it with the virus.

I took a deep breath, found a vein and stuck 'er in. I clenched my teeth a little at the prick of the needle. _Nothing I can't handle_.

I pressed the plunger down and instantly withdrew, ripping off the rubber band in the process. Even after all these years working as a spy, medical equipment still unsettled me, especially attached to me, even if it was minimal.

Instantly it hit. Like being hit blindside by a semi truck carrying bricks. Wesker hadn't prepared me for this. Like a thousand burning suns tearing their way though my system, the virus spread. It felt as if my insides were being ripped from the inside with dull, hot butter knives. There was no way to suppress the scream that tore out of my throat like a mad man going for a kill. Everything after that was black.

From the shadowed corridor stepped a smirking man. "And so, the Sanguine Virus is born."

* * *

**Yeah, I know! I'm not dead! This story has been found! I have lost quite a lot of inspiration on it though :( Seeing as most of my readers and reviewers have died (:P not really), I am finding it hard to continue this story with the little inspiration I have. For those of you who are onlookers and still want to read, give me some kind of message of some kind just so I know that at least I'm writing to someONE and not just my imaginary friends -.- I still love all of you though, :D  
so until next time, xXNAXx  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Invinicible

Chapter 12 ~ **Invincible**

_Passion rebuilds the world for the youth. It makes all things alive and significant._  
_~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_

The best part about being young is the amount your body can handle. The early twenties are about the time when we start experimenting with this flexibility. The balancing act is one of the finest arts learned at this time. School, social life, sleep and personal time all need to be kept in perfect coordination without overdoing something and screwing up the entire cycle.

One of these trials is the blood alcohol ratio. The university years start and the parties get big and the freedom tastes so sweet. The first few times you drink till you drop and it doesn't feel that good, but hey, at least you can say that you did. After a while, you get good and you realize the experimentation wasn't such a bad idea. That is, until the day that you feel it again.

Waking up after being hit by falling building hurt further than description could ever describe. And that's how it felt to wake up after injecting myself with that viral mess. Only after did I realize how stupid the idea really was. Putting some foreign liquid into your bloodstream that could kill you just as fast as it could make you inhumanly stronger. Brilliant freaking idea.

I pushed myself from the floor and instantly regretting that decision. A wave of nausea hit before I had any notion to hold myself together and last nights dinner was spilled across the floor before me. I wiped my mouth and slowly got to my feet, disgusted more than anything. If anything, my body felt a little stiff.

_Huh. Maybe I'm not so super. _

I observed my hands looking for any change in them, but there was none to be found. From the hands, I looked up my arms and then down my body. Not one change that I could actually _see. _I found this quite frustrating. Shouldn't I look bulkier or something?

My eyes passed over the place where I had injected the serum. The little red dot that should have been there was completely gone. I checked the other arm just to make sure I hadn't missed it, but alas it wasn't there as well.

_Okay. So I healed after a little pin prick. Still…_

I clenched my hands a few times and it felt like I had been lying in exactly the same place for weeks. I rolled my arms and flexed different parts of my body, releasing the tension there as well. Strangely, it felt good, like warming up before the big game. Whatever that was.

Finally, I chanced a move forwards. My body followed accordingly. _Good. Motor skills are still in check. _

A large metal table was standing beside me. It was fastened to the ground and was relatively empty. I looked at my hand as I clenched it into a fist. It really was now or never.

Before I could really analyze what I was doing, I wound up and hit the table from directly above. The sound ripped though the air, metal grinding in on itself followed by a tight silence. I opened my eyes and saw my hand in a cocoon of what was once a steel table. The angles of the table were so irregular, it didn't seem like the table was even able to bend as such.

I slowly withdrew my hand from the mess and observed my hand. It sure hadn't hurt and I wasn't sure if that was from the shock or not. My hand was completely fine as if I had punched nothing more than a pillow instead of this heavy object.

"Awesome."

I observed both my hands once more. Sweet, so I had super strength, but what about being able to burn things? Wesker said I would be able to control it to my will, but just how does one do that, will themselves to bleed?

I focused on my hands willing the blood to pour out, and sure enough, it did. It caught fire before I had even realized that my blood had left through my pores, and that's what caught my off guard. I stumbled back, waving my hand frantically, and thank god, it stopped.

I could only stare at my hands with wide eyes. They looked just the same as they had before, not looking as if they had momentarily been roasting in a fire. I smirked. Cool.

I willed myself to bleed once more and again my hands caught fire. I expected it this time and just let them burn. What awed me the most was the fact that the fire didn't feel hot, at least, not to me. I knew what it felt like to get third degree burns from careless behavior and there was no pain this time.

_Maybe it's not that the fire cannot cause pain, but that I can't feel it. _

The inhumanity of that idea didn't even cross my mind.

I decided to experiment. I let the fire begin to burn up my arms until they were entirely engulfed. Still no pain. A grin grew on my face. I let the fire continue creeping over my torso and down my legs until I was entirely engulfed.

With no other real idea of how to respond to that, I laughed. It's not the fire tickled, although I could feel it creep along my skin, but it just felt so good. I felt in control like never before.

When my little fit was finished, I looked down over my still ignited body, only to find I was naked.

Oh.

Right.

I immediately stopped the flames the full realization of my predicament hit me. What if someone walked in right now? Well, there were only two someone's and Kyle wasn't that big of a deal. I felt my face heat up a little and it wasn't from the fire. How would Sherry react if she saw me like this? I had nothing to be ashamed of, but most girls didn't really want to walk into a room with a flaming naked guy in it. That would be… weird.

I headed straight back to my room to where I supposedly had some kind of fire resistant breathable suit or something. The fact that scared me the most about this suit was that Wesker _knew _which room was mine or which room was _going _to be mine. Was I really that predictable?

I pushed it off as I swept open the closet door and found exactly what I had been promised. It was the fire suit. Given the name of it, I had expected it to be bright reds and oranges or something but no. It was a black leather combat suit. Very form fitting.

I pulled it off and frowned. I was going to have to go commando, and in a tight leather suit, that wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing.

I had been wrong about that. The pants had some kind of mesh in the upper part and that kept everything… ahem… how it was supposed to be. The upper part had clung to my muscles in a way that made them look mighty impressive.

After, reviewing myself from the first person long enough, I moved to the mirror on the wall adjacent to the closet. Damn, I looked good. It looked like someone had engineered this suit perfectly for me and I was more than impressed.

My gaze scanned over my entire body, but I wasn't ready for my face. My eyes. My blue eyes had been replaced to eyes that matched a tigers. They were red with dark slits down the middle like a cat's. They looked so inhuman it was hard to recognize them as my own.

As bad as that seemed, I wasn't really that concerned about losing my humanity in the long run, but my eyes! My eyes were the only thing that actually had connected me to Leon in some small way and this upset me. Was I even still his son now? I frowned and the face in the mirror mimicked my own. Definitely me.

Before I could continue observing myself, gunshots sounded down the hall from me. I crouched down and reached for my gun, only to find it not there. I cursed silently as I realized that when I burnt off my clothes, my gun holster also burnt and therefore, my gun was on the ground in an entirely different room. Maybe now was a good time to try out my power.

I walked to the door and looked down the hall to where I heard the noise, but there was no movement I could detect. I sighed knowing there was no other choice but to advance towards who knew what. As I crept forward, I kept all my senses on high alert but nothing triggered them.

I pressed my back against the wall, the corner right beside me and carefully leaned in, looking around it.

"Freeze." It was a heavy male voice I had never heard before. "Hands where I can see em."

He had a gun against the back of my head so my options were very limited. _Now or never._

I sighed and made to lift my hands. His gun slackened on my head and that was the opportunity I needed. I whipped around and smacked his gun hand so hard into the wall, the weapon fell from his grasp. "Hey! What the -!"

My hands ignited themselves as I grasped the lapel of his jacket and threw him across the hall, denting the wall on the opposite side. He was knocked out immediately but his jacket was still burning.

My eyes widened. I really hadn't meant to do that to some man I had never met, but the guy had tried to kill me and then the instinct just took over. I went over to him and swatted at the flames that would soon engulf his jacket. I removed the numerous knives from his person and searched for some sort of identification. I was quite unsuccessful.

"Some one finally woke up from his beauty sleep."

I whipped around already in a fighting stance and ready to take out the next guy. Too bad he wasn't actually trying to kill me.

"So, you're letting the bad guys in while I'm resting up, are you?" I played it off with a smirk.

"These guys actually came down the elevator that _someone _forgot to lock with his DNA, actually." Kyle's voice was smug if anything.

"Ugh… I was supposed to lock it?" Great cover up there.

He chuckled, "Yeah, just scan your hand next time. Would work wonders." He stopped jabbing for the moment, "So how are the new powers treating you there? Looking pretty tough to me. And that suit definitely does some justice."

I grinned, "Oh yeah! They are wonderful! I feel super amazing, actually. Like I could take on a speeding train or something."

"Whoa, there cowboy. Don't go trying anything _too_ stupid now. Just try an eighteen-wheeler or something."

Before I could trade any witty remarks, another goon ripped around the corner behind Kyle's back and I knew he had no time to react. That didn't stop my mouth though.

"Look out!" I threw my arm in the direction of the man, hand ignited. I was quite a distance away and would've had to jump at that guy if I really wanted to do some damage but there really was no time. Instead of that, the blood sprayed from my hand, across the far wall and onto the other guy, igniting in mid air.

I, let alone he, didn't even know happened. One moment, about to shoot someone, the next you're on fire. Strange life. He let out a strangled scream and released his weapon as he began slapping at the flames on his jacket. Kyle was quick to take him out with a hit to the temple, but he let him burn. I couldn't stand for that. I ran over to him and quickly put out the fire.

"What're you doing? He tried to kill us and now you're saving his life?"

"We can tie them up and get answers from them. This was we have some idea about who is already onto this place. I mean really! I just got the powers and the world already knows?"

"Hm... You pose a good point there. But what if they are being monitored?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but by who?" I mulled through my own mind, searching for some idea as to who could have done it. The result was a little less than satisfying. "I have a slight idea of what this is about, but nothing this any actual substance."

Kyle just watched, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. That was his focus face.

"Back when me and Ada first infiltrated this place, I met up with a few guys who were also here doing something. I never got the chance to interrogate them giving the situation I was put in, but one guy seemed to really know his stuff about the place. Before I could actually confine him, he died."

Kyle gave me a skeptical look, "Like someone was using the force?"

"The what?"

"Never mind. _Really _old movie. Did the guy have any wounds on him that could have killed him slowly?"

"No he didn't. I swear, one moment it was like he was crazed, going off about this place; the next, he was on the floor, dead as a door nail."

"Strange. What about the bodies? Did you check them out?"

I was slightly embarrassed as I realized my carelessness. "No. When I hit the labs, my attention was elsewhere and I totally forgot about the bodies." I paused, recalling a small fact. "Actually, when I came back here the second time, I should have seen decaying bodies in the elevator room. There was no evidence that at all."

"So who moved them? Or better yet, who knew to look for them here?"

I stayed silent for a few moments. Someone knowing of this place, or worse, knowing what was being done here, could turn out disastrous. The government could find out and this place could become dust in minutes.

"I don't know. But we had better get to the bottom of this before it gets outa hand."

"What's going to get out of hand?" My gaze shot from the man unconsciously slouching against to the wall to the blond standing in her doorway. I realized just how this must have looked, and the fact that it was right outside of her room made it all the worse.

"Uh… Problems with security. Seems like we're not the only one's who know of this place."

* * *

She held the phone against her ear, disregarding the absurd hour. Despite the unsettling worry bubbling in her stomach, she kept a calm composure. The line on the other side rang three and a half times. A sleep-heavy voice answered, somewhat professionally.

"Leon Kennedy."

"Morning, Leon," her voice was still silky smooth, even in the face of danger.

The life in the other man's voice seemed to spark to life, "Ada! What's the occasion at quarter to four in the morning?"

"I seem to be missing something. Hasn't been seen in a while. Just wondering if you could help me out," she offered, slightly nonchalantly.

"I'm not quite sure where I fit into this…"

"Your son has been on a mission for just over a week now with no response. I was wondering if he told you anything about this."

"He never said anything to me and I didn't want to dig for details. Kid's entitled to his privacy, you know."

"His _privacy _may be putting him at risk. If you have no lead, then I'm going to have to go into the field myself."

"Garrett's a smart kid. If anything, he's probably testing his freedom limits somewhere," he sighed, then added more quietly, "I know it's hard letting him go for the first time, but put a little faith in him. He'll be back before you know it with stories to tell."

"Alright, then. I'll let you get back to your rest. Night, Leon."

"Is there some chance that you'll be coming by Washington anytime soon?"

"Possibly," she purred into the phone. "Goodnight, Leon."

She ended the call before he had a chance to respond. Even if his words sounded reassuring, she couldn't help the feeling that something was going horribly wrong elsewhere in the world.

* * *

**Tried to make this one longer cause I took so damn long writing it.**** Thought I should give it to you people on Christmas! I think I can honestly say don't expect another one for a while. School, work, another story...** **I'm a cheater! Sorry bout that.**** Also sorry if there are some errors, I didn't pay much attention to proofreading, I just know that you people needed another chapter!** This is just a filler as the plot thickens. Dunno where I'm going with it, but hope you enjoy the taste! Happy holidays and make sure to take it extra easy, just for me!


	14. Chapter 13 Reaction Time

_Chapter 13 ~ **Reaction Time**_

_In honorable dealing you should consider what you intended, not what you said or thought._  
Marcus Tullius Cicero

Sometimes the best way to deal with something is just ignore it. When you come back from a particularly hard shift at work and your family is playing twenty questions, sometimes escape and rest is the best option.

On the other hand, if you ignore something that is slowly eating away at your body or poisoning your family to death, it is better kept in check. The only problem, sometimes we don't keep enough check on these things.

On some occasions more tentative observation is needed, like a bodily wound that becomes infected by too little care, or the growing of an organization that is escaping the surveillance of the people who have the authority to bring these things to an end.

And even then, you gotta deal with it yourself instead of letting the incompetent take charge.

I stood watching as Kyle finished tying up the second man to a chair that was fixed to the ground. He had already searched them for other weapons or communication devices. Now, they were left sitting tied up in chairs in a back room.

"What are we going to do with them?" I inquired. I was used to gathering information by any means, but this seemed to be an unordinary group of them.

He dusted his hands off, looking back on his handy work, "Well I thought we could wait until they're conscious and discuss business over tea and cookies."

I gave him a questioning look. Cookies? Really?

He turned to me with grin, "Nah. We need answers so we get them by whatever means we can."

I paused, seeing the logic, "Can we get something to eat before that?"

He chuckled, "Are you ever _full_?"

"Food is too wonderful to ever be full," I smiled back.

He shook his head, laughing quietly as he took his leave with me in tow. What can I say? The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Especially if the food is good.

* * *

Kyle made a quick late lunch of Kraft Dinner and hotdogs. It was cheap but it was a delicacy. There weren't many times in the Organization that you could get a hold of such things, even if they were considered 'bad for you'.

With the smell of the cheesy delight, Sherry appeared.

Kyle was the first to spot her, already facing the door. His eyebrows rose at her entrance, a smirk slowly coming onto his face, "Like what you've done with your hair. Very nice."

I turned to see what this was all about to find a much unexpected sight. Sherry had chopped off her hair into a pixie cut, framing her sharp chin and high cheekbones nicely. It was very sexy to say the least.

"I think Garrett agrees. Just look at him, he's catching flies with that thing!" A very smug Kyle of course interjected.

I shot him a death glare, turning back to Sherry with a heated face, "I must admit it does look good."

"Thank you," she gave a small, knowing smile before taking the seat across from me, "What are you making?"

"KD and hotdogs," Kyle grinned, apparently proud of himself, "Haven't had this in ages."

"Can't say I've ever tried it," Sherry replied, looking thoughtful.

"I'm sure you'll like it. If not, you could always add ketchup."

I gave Kyle a disgusted look, "Don't listen to him. That ruins the entire taste of everything. Ketchup and KD are not meant to be together."

"Says you."

"Says everyone."

Sherry gave a small giggle and the exchange, watching with slight interest. Guess we're funnier than it seems.

The meal Kyle served up was great. It had been a while since I had the stuff and it hadn't lost the same taste over the years. Kyle, of course, drenched the stuff in Ketchup, completely ruining the taste. Sherry kept an open mind, tasting it and not disapproving. She finished her serving and had even requested another. Not bad.

"So, what was all that noise about earlier?" Sherry was the first to interject, setting her empty dishes beside the sink.

Kyle wiped his mouth, leaning back after that ketchup-y meal, "Some guys broke into the base. We dealt with 'em, tied 'em up and will interrogate after this kid has had his fill," he jabbed a thumb in my direction.

"Mugh," I glared, trying to defend myself with a mouth full of food.

He smirked, "I completely agree," he turned back to Sherry, "We should have it dealt with quickly, and this time, this knucklehead will have locked the doors."

I rolled my eyes, shoving the last mouthful of the cheesy goodness into my mouth before swallowing that and washing it down, "Always my fault, isn't it?"

"No one better to pin the blame on," Kyle smiled, mirthfully.

I picked up my plates as well as Kyle's and returned them to the spot beside the sink, "Well, I feel better, so how about we go interrogate some infiltrators, eh?"

Kyle nodded as Sherry spoke up, "Mind if I join?"

I turned to her, skeptical, "You want to watch us uh… get answers from the bad guys?"

She shrugged, "I think I can handle it."

I turned to Kyle and he just shrugged from his seat. Couldn't hurt.

"Sure, why not."

We followed Kyle's lead back into the holding cells of the facility. It definitely looked like a dark dungeon of a jailhouse. Our footsteps echoed from the walls as Kyle picked out the cell, opening it to find both men awake and angry.

"Look what the hell you did to my jacket! This thing is worth a fortune, kid," one spat, apparently oblivious to his situation.

"That's all fine and dandy, but if you hadn't broken in, we wouldn't have ruined your jacket," Kyle spoke up, entering serious mode.

The other man spoke up, his voice had a Russian accent, "This is free territory. It's been abandoned for years so who's to say we broke in?"

I stepped forward, "Me. We inhabit this place now."

"A couple 'a kids don't scare me," the first man spat, "Once they realize we're gone, they'll have replacements sent, and believe me, there are many more where we came from." He grinned, showing off a set of yellowed teeth.

"So, you're not going to tell me who you work for?" Kyle stepped forward, growing angrier.

"You and your friend gonna beat it out of me? It isn't worth your time," the man with the yellow teeth growled.

"And why not? Because you're never going to release such information?" He grabbed the man's lapels, ready to beat the answer right out of him.

The man grinned challengingly, "No, because-" The man never got to finish as he let out a strangled cry, before his eyes rolled back and he died on the spot.

"You son of a-" Kyle shook him, before releasing him roughly, "The hell is up with that?"

The man with the Russian accent laughed like a mad man, before focused his eyes behind me, "Damn shame. At least we have some sort of resolution before we die."

He laughed again, before he followed the suit of the guy before him, eyes rolling back and dead on the spot. Kyle checked his pulse as I stared on incredulously. Usually, people didn't just up and die, so what was going on here?

"This is what happened on the elevator. Just died,"

Kyle kept watching the two dead guys, "Maybe Darth Vader does exist."

It must have been another 'Star Wars' reference. Maybe I should see the movies to understand.

I turned to Sherry, who was wide eyed and staring at the men before her, "Not exactly a successful interrogation if you ask me."

She met my gaze, nodding silently. There wasn't much to assay after witnessing that.

"I guess we have to burn the bodies now," Kyle's troubled voice spoke up from behind me, "The smell of rotting flesh may not be the best."

I turned to him, "The smell of burning flesh may not be much better."

He grimaced, "We risk it on the surface and it may attract the smell of more unwanted guests."

"There has to be a furnace room or something in the basement. I mean, this in an Umbrella lab. They had to kill off test subjects somewhere," I tried to be positive, even if it was in a dark sorta way.

Kyle nodded, a crease still between his brows, "Makes sense. You grab this guy, I got the other."

"You can go back upstairs, Sherry. Nothing more to see here," I turned but she was already gone. Guess it made sense after seeing something like that.

Nothing left but to dispose of the bodies.

* * *

Dealing with the evidence had been no problem. As I predicted, there was a furnace and electrical room holding everything to be on a separate power grid from the rest of the word, keeping it completely hidden. Kyle let me do the honors, throwing fire onto the bodies. The process did not take long.

Kyle retreated to a part of the laboratory set up for training of some sort, keeping himself fit in the case of another breaking and entering. Sherry locked herself into her room, still quite shaken by what she had seen.

And here I sat, in a chair before the master computer. To say the lease, I was bored. Sure, something exciting had just happened but any lead we could have gotten just died out before us. Of course, Kyle had kept referencing an extremely old movie which I still hadn't seen.

_Hm… Maybe we'll watch it later. Doesn't seem like much else to do._

I thought for a moment, idly playing with fire and letting small droplets of my blood fall onto the table and burn out. If this was any other person in the world, it would probably be the most twisted thing ever witnessed.

As I was, ahem, playing with myself, a thought crossed my brain. Okay, so I had the virus, but what now? What was I supposed to do? World domination seemed like a bit of a stretch. I mean, where would that get me? And what about all the forces stopping me? There was no way I could do it by myself, even with the help of the genetically modified Sherry and Kyle.

I sighed, leaning back in the chair. In that motion I accidentally dibbled some blood onto the track pad. I looked at it as it ignited, knowing it would clean itself off in a few moments.

What I didn't expect was the computer to spring to life. The black screen went blue small white print in the middle reading out **Processing. Please Wait.**

Seconds before the remainder of the blood burned out, a familiar blond man with black shades appeared. On instinct, I squinted my eyes and sat up straight. Sure, he had given me these powers but he was still apparently the most dangerous man in the world at one point.

A hand went up on screen and fixed the sunglasses, before the hint of a smirk showed on the stony features, "Ah, I see the transformation was successful. I had doubts that it would work completely because of a few small differences in genes, but glad you're okay."

"Great, I could have died," I rolled my eyes at the man.

"Aside from these pleasantries," he continued, "I have something more to share with you. You alone cannot carry on any legacy without some sort of _help_. I have just the thing."

On command, the sound of several different locks unlocking were heard inside the spacious lab.

Wesker's face was replaced on screen with a small vial of black liquid that was more viscous than it seemed. "This is another one of my creations I developed in the early stages of your time. It's a mixture between Las Plagas and Uroboros designed perfectly with one another to take and keep control over the infected."

The screen changed to a video of people screaming out in agony, writhing painfully before going completely still. Seconds later they sat back up, eyes completely black with a soulless glare. Their skin now held a dark glow, that seemed to inhuman.

They got up and seemed to be able to communicate with each other banding together to take out the uninfected a little distance away, turning them as well. It was horrifying to watch.

The screen flashed back, "The Oblivion Virus was made so they have minds of their own with enough reasoning to keep them on track and to take out anyone whose genetics haven't been modified. This means that because of your superior upgrade, you have control over them if you so choose."

The man smirked once more, "I'm sure this will help you greatly if you so choose to use it as I believe you will. Also, to help with the release of the O-Virus, there is a jet in a wing of this lab. It may need a bit of work, but it should be prepared as any. Just load the virus into the missiles and you're good to go."

I couldn't help but be curious at this insanity. Even if it was disturbing, it was strangely genius.

"Oh, and one last thing. I suggest you make haste. It won't be long before the information slips and all the wrong people show up," he gave a pointed glare, even though his sunglasses before the screen went blank.

What the hell did that mean? Better yet, how did he even know any of this was going to happen? How come he got some awesome sunglasses? And where were my pair?

These questions burned as I looked off to the cold containers at the far end. Sure, it may lead to a new type of world, but what kind of world was it?

Better yet, if I did unleash this new O-Virus, what about everyone susceptible? Kyle? My mother? Leon?

I shuddered at the last one. He had to be one cold hearted bastard if he had done all of this without thinking of the consequences.

Could I be able to do that?

* * *

The phone rang once before immediately getting picked up. It may have been early in the morning, but she had been expecting important calls.

"Yeah?" Even if she tried to cover it, she was a little annoyed and sleepy at this hour. A lot of work had been done in the last few weeks, preparing them for the next war, and she had been a big part. She deserved a little sleep in between the days.

"Sorry, C. I know it's early but Phase II has begun. Be prepared to intersect if it calls for that."

She was now wide awake, "Got it, Sea Shells. Thanks for the update. And don't worry, I've started it up and kept it going. We're almost ready to intercept if it becomes another outbreak."

"Good job, C. Oh, and make sure to tell them to stop sending in scouts. I had to stop them from spilling everything and it's sad to waste good agents like that. Sea Shells, out."

The woman hung up the phone, before collapsing back into bed. It seemed this was progressing quicker than it seemed. Even so, they would be prepared. They usually were.

* * *

**Could it be? Holy tits it is! I UPDATED! And it's almost been a year... I see the angry mob right there. Don't lie to me!  
**

**Well! I'll start writing apology letters right now and sending big boxes of cookies. Almost a year, eh? Jeez, I don't think I could say sorry enough. You know how busy life is though, right? Excuses, excuses! I'll shut up now because I've finally got this piece together! I hope some of you are still around to see this. I mean, a lot can happen in a year and you all could have become recluses or died from something. I DIGRESS. I hope you like this small taste, heh, and I will try updating sooner! I hate leaving things unfinished so I will finish this before I completely forget where I'm going!**

**Hope you are all well and alive and happy and enjoy! And please don't kill me for taking so long! :D  
**

**Ps. Sorry about the errors that may appear. I wanted to give you guys this before it got too late, and that was a sacrifice.  
**


End file.
